Lágrimas de serpiente
by Bloodless Snake Anael
Summary: Los chicos están ahora en el tercer semestre de una universidad para magos. Draco se ha convertido en una leyenda, y no por sus aptitudes académicas. Slash.
1. Capitulo 1 y 2

**Capítulo 1**

— Malfoy, me estás lastimando

— No te quejes, te va a doler, pero te va a gustar

Malfoy siguió moviéndose rítmicamente pero con algo de dificultad, ya que el pequeño closet lleno de escobas no le permitía moverse con plena libertad. Pasados algunos segundos, ambos chicos respiraban con dificultad, y pocos momentos después Malfoy se vino dentro de su compañero, haciendo que éste se viniera sobre el vientre de Malfoy

— Me dejaste hecho un asco

— A mi también… pero… ¡ha sido de lo mejor! ¡Otra vez, Malfoy!

— No Ethan. No pagas, no te cojo.

— Ahorita te lo pago, pero por favor.

— No. Primero es el dinero.

— Traigo 95 libras, pero al rato te traigo las otras cinco, ¿si?

— No, son 100 o no hay trato

— Pero…

— Largo.

El chico se subió los pantalones y salió del pequeño armario. Malfoy también se subió los pantalones, pronuncio el encantamiento fregotego para limpiarse la playera y salio del armario.

— ¿Cuándo te puedo volver a ver?

— Conoces las reglas. Nos vemos cuando tú quieras, siempre y cuando traigas el dinero. Sabes donde encontrarme.

— Ok, gracias. Fue genial. Hasta luego.

Malfoy recogió su mochila que había dejado en la puerta del armario, se la echó al hombro y caminó hacia la biblioteca. Con un movimiento de cabeza saludó a la señora Mary, la bibliotecaria solterona de 40 años, la cual se sonrojó y le devolvió el saludo. Con la mirada buscó a su amigo Araym, pero no lo encontró, así que fue hacia una estantería, tomó un libro sobre pociones avanzadas y buscó una mesa para sentarse, pero extrañamente todas estaban ocupadas.

— Maldita temporada de exámenes.

Siguió buscando mesa hasta que dio con un asiento vacío, pero lamentablemente se encontraba al lado de sus dos peores enemigos. Aun así decidió tomarlo.

— Malfoy.

— Potter, Weasley.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarnos?

— De hecho si, Potter. Vine a estudiar, pero este es el único asiento libre en toda la biblioteca. No me sorprende, porque ustedes dos apestan.

— ¿Te has olido alguna vez, hurón?

— Cierra el hocico, Comadreja.

— Guarden silencio los tres — dijo la bibliotecaria, y los chicos se callaron.

Draco estaba centrado en su lectura sobre los venenos mas potentes del mundo y sus ingredientes principales cuando sintió un ala que le pegó sobre la cabeza.

— ¡Cuida a tu lechuza, Potter!

— Bien hecho, Hedwig.

Un segundo después la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. Harry examinaba el pergamino que le había traído su lechuza, cuando en eso dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

— Maldita sea, Potter, déjame estudiar, o si no…

Draco se detuvo en mitad de su replica. Un torrente de lágrimas se aferraba a los ojos de Harry, intentando no salir.

— ¿Qué sucede, Harry? — preguntó Ron.

— Es una carta de Luna. Otra vez Ginny lo hizo, Ron.

— ¿Otra vez? Pero si no hace más de un mes que…

— No es posible… ¿por qué sigue haciendo eso? Desde que su universidad le dio es beca a Brasil es como si el estar allá la estuviera convirtiendo en alguien que no es.

— Harry, Ginny será mi hermana, pero no puedo negar que es una puta. No es el lugar donde está, sino que ella es así. Deberías dejarla… no me gusta verte así.

— No puedo… la amo muchísimo.

— Pero te está haciendo daño.

— A lo mejor solo es algo pasajero. Ella nunca lo había hecho antes, y solo van dos veces… debe ser algo pasajero. Probablemente es el hecho de que no nos vemos desde junio, que fue cuando se fue, pero cuando regrese será diferente.

— No te engañes, mi hermana no va a cambiar.

— Ella no es así, te lo digo… Olvídalo, yo me largo de aquí, no me puedo concentrar con esta serpiente a un lado.

— ¿Serpiente, Potter? Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, y en la universidad no hay casas.

— Pero sigues siendo una serpiente.

Harry y Ron tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la biblioteca. Draco comenzó a estudiar otra vez, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por un chico de tez bronceada

— Malfoy, ¿dónde nos podemos ver?

— Si tienes el dinero, vamos a tu cuarto.

— ¡Esperen! — Dijo un chico llegando al lado de ellos — Malfoy, conseguí las cinco libras que me faltaban.

— Vamos Armand — le dijo Malfoy al chico de tez bronceada.

— ¿Y yo? — chilló Ethan.

— A ti te veo en dos horas

— ¿Dos horas? ¿Por qué tanto?

— Te recuerdo que hasta yo tengo que descansar de vez en cuando… y ya llevo 3 personas este día, además casi no he estudiado, y el examen de mañana lunes es importante. Deberías venir en vacaciones, que es cuando menos gente hay, y que es cuando estoy relativamente menos ocupado.

Malfoy tomó su mochila, cerró el libro y fue con la bibliotecaria a que le anotara el libro que se iba a llevar. Armand, el joven de tez bronceada, lo siguió.

**Capitulo 2**

— Jóvenes, tienen que ponerse más listos en esta materia. Se los he dicho desde el semestre pasado: esta materia no es fácil.

— ¿Reprobaron muchos, profesora?

— Reprobaron cuatro, pero en general todos salieron bajos. En serio muchachos, necesito que repasen más. Como ésta materia es muy importante al menos en los primeros cuatro semestres, les voy a pedir a los cuatro que reprobaron que se queden por las tardes del resto de las dos semanas de escuela a repasar y a hacer trabajos de investigación. Con esos trabajos, por esta vez, los dejaré pasar, pero el próximo semestre tienen que echarle ganas.

— ¿Pero quienes reprobaron, profesora?

— La señorita Jones, el señor Malfoy, el señor Nizaki y el señor Potter. Así que los espero a los cuatro de 5 a 7 en el aula 202.

— ¿Será solo por esta semana, profesora?

— Sí señorita Jones, o en su defecto hasta que yo decida que su nivel en Pociones y Química III es suficiente como para distinguir ácido clorhídrico de bilis de armadillo. Pueden retirarse, la clase ha terminado.

— Que dolor para mi economía — murmuró Draco.

— Eran las horas donde atendías casi siempre a tus clientes, ¿no? — preguntó Araym.

— Si, ¿Por qué no tomas mi lugar durante esas dos horas?

— ¿Estás loco? Yo no podría. Además que a mi nadie me querría, después de todo la leyenda eres tú, no yo.

— ¿Y quien fue quien empezó con eso de "la leyenda"? Nunca me dijiste.

— Creo que fue tu excompañero del colegio, Ernie Macmillan.

— Ah, con razón.

Un chico rubio se les acercó. Draco lo miró un segundo y después le dijo — Es cierto, tú tenías hoy sesión a las 6… ¿quieres que te la reprograme?

— ¿Podría ser ahora, antes de la comida?

— Está bien. Araym, llévate mi mochila y déjala en mi cuarto. Nos vemos al rato.

— Nos vemos, chico leyenda.

— Cállate.

El resto del día continuó como de costumbre, sin muchos cambios, con excepción de la clase por la tarde con la profesora Reilly.

— Me alegra ver que todos llegaron a tiempo. Por favor pónganse en parejas y saquen sus libros.

Nikki Jones y Yukio Nizaki se movieron rápidamente y se sentaron juntos, dejando a Harry y a Draco mirándose, estupefactos.

— Profesora, yo no quiero trabajar con Potter.

— ¿Qué es esto, un jardín de niños? Ustedes son universitarios. Aprendan a comportarse como tales, además no venimos a socializar, esto es una asesoría. Ustedes dos son los que peor salieron en el examen, y si en el próximo no sacan mínimo el 95 aprobado entonces estarán reprobados en el semestre y tendrán que recursar.

Harry tomó una silla y se sentó en la misma mesa que Malfoy.

— Yo tampoco quiero trabajar contigo, Malfoy, pero quiero pasar Pociones y Química II, así que debemos cooperar.

— Muy bien — dijo la profesora — abran su libro en la pagina 27. "Diferencias químicas entre los venenos de basilisco y los de serpiente cobra, y en qué afecta sus composiciones en la poción detectora de la maldición imperius". Quiero que me hagan un ensayo sobre eso. Yo tengo ahora una junta con el profesorado, así que les pido que se pongan a trabajar mientras no estoy, y cuando terminen me dejan el trabajo en mi escritorio. No se pueden ir hasta no acabar.

La profesora salió del aula, y todos comenzaron a trabajar. A Malfoy y a Harry se les dificultaba muchísimo el ensayo, sin embargo Yukio y Nikki parecían hacerlo bastante rápido y bien. Pronto ellos acabaron y dejaron a Harry y a Malfoy solos. Ambos intentaban trabajar lo mejor que podían, pero Harry cabeceaba mucho.

— Potter, deja de dormirte.

— Lo siento… no dormí anoche.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Otra vez problemas con tu novia?

— Pues si… oye, ¿y ultimadamente a ti que te importa?

— Tu amigo la comadreja tiene razón, deberías dejarla.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?, es mi novia

— Si, pero yo conozco más de ella que tú. Casi puedo adivinar qué fue lo que hizo esta vez para hacerte enojar. Se metió con alguien más, ¿no?

— ¡¿Y tú que sabes?! ¡No son tus asuntos!... además solo lo ha hecho dos veces.

— Pues resulta que sí son mis asuntos porque no solo han sido dos.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y miró fijamente a Malfoy —… ¿qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que ella ya era así desde que estaba en quinto curso. Todos los Slytherins la traían como si fuera una muñeca. Hacían fiestas, se dejaba emborrachar, tomaban drogas, y las fiestas terminaban en orgías protagonizadas por tu noviecita.

La cara de Harry se había puesto pálida como la cera, y en sus ojos se agolparon las lágrimas — …No, no puede ser… no Ginny.

— Si, tu Ginny era la puta de los de Slytherin. Claro, nunca hablaban de ella, porque los Slytherins nunca socializaban con otras casas, además que nadie la quería compartir con otras casas.

— No… no puede ser…

— Es la verdad, Potter. ¿Por qué te mentiría?

— Es el tipo de cosas de las que eres capaz. Toda mi vida has intentado hacerme infeliz, ¿por qué ahora debería de creerte?

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón, de hecho no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto, porque así seguirías engañándote y sufrirías más. En realidad no tienes ninguna razón para creerme, y si quieres puedes seguir pensando lo que quieras de tu noviecita, pero te lo digo, yo estuve ahí muchas veces y lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ella era la muñeca de trapo de todos los slytherin.

— ¿Estuviste ahí?, eso quiere decir que… ¡tú también estuviste con ella!

Harry se abalanzó contra Malfoy, ambos cayeron al suelo y Harry estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero Malfoy lo detuvo.

— En serio, ¿por qué clase de persona me estás tomando? Yo no tocaría a esa Weasley.

— ¡¡¡No te creo!!!, ¡¡Pruébalo!!

— Pregúntale a quien quieras de los exalumnos de Hogwarts, o a quien quieras en este instituto. Yo soy gay.

— ¡¡No te hagas pendejo, tu eras novio de Pansy Parkinson!!

— Claro que no, ¿acaso alguna vez me viste besarla? Era pura pantalla.

— No te creo

— ¿Quieres pruebas?

Malfoy no le dio a Harry tiempo para responder. Logró ponerse sobre él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.


	2. Capitulo 3 y 4

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando rompieron el beso Harry le miró, sorprendido, luego se aclaró la garganta y se quitó a Malfoy de encima.

— Y… ¡¿Y tenías que hacer eso para que supiera que eras gay?!

— No me querías creer.

— Y… ¿entonces… lo de Ginny es verdad?

— Es verdad. Yo iba a esas fiestas, pero solo como observador, aunque nunca me quedaba hasta el final, porque siempre terminaba consiguiendo a alguien con quien me iba a mi habitación a hacer…

— ¿Y entonces tu la veías hacer esas cosas? — interrumpió Harry

— Ya te dije que sí. ¿Todavía no me crees, verdad?

— Me cuesta algo de trabajo… además yo mismo me resisto un poco a creerlo.

— Lo comprendo, además que no me crees porque soy yo quien te lo está diciendo, y tal vez piensas que te estoy diciendo mentiras, pero la verdad ¿qué gano yo diciéndote mentiras?, nada. Igual y ya estabas sufriendo desde antes, así que probablemente solo te estoy haciendo un favor.

— ¿Tu¿Haciéndome un favor a mí?

— He cambiado, Potter. Desde que mis padres me echaron de casa he aprendido a no ser tan arrogante. Todavía te odio, porque fue por tu culpa que a mi me echaron de mi casa, porque pensaron que había sido mi culpa que el señor tenebroso muriera, pero también de alguna forma se puede decir que te estoy regresando el favor que me hiciste al matar al señor tenebroso, porque él me dijo que si esa semana no te mataba entonces él me iba a matar a mi.

— Salvé tu vida y al mismo tiempo la jodí… qué ironía.

Harry se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta la ventana. Ahí se quedó de espaldas, viendo por la ventana.

— Créeme Potter, esa chica solo te está usando.

— Yo sé que ella me ama.

— Si, es probable, pero no lo suficiente como para quitarse sus costumbritas.

— Me quiero morir… — Harry abrió la ventana, y se apoyó en el alfeizar, mirando hacia afuera — ¿qué pasaría si me aventara ahora?

— No creo que volarías.

— Si muriera¿tú crees que a ella se le quitarían esas costumbres?

— No creo. Pero supongo que sí lloraría por ti, después de todo eres "San Potter"

Harry entonces se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana y abrió las manos, como si se fuera a aventar. Malfoy corrió y lo abrazó por la cintura — Ah no, no te vas a aventar al vacío por una tontería como esa, Potter. Si tú no estás ¿A quien voy a molestar¿A Weasley?, que güeva. Además, tú eres mi enemigo porque tienes cerebro, entonces ahora demuestra que lo tienes y bájate de esa ventana.

Harry pareció entonces hacerse de mantequilla en los brazos de Malfoy y bajó de la ventana. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Inesperadamente, Harry hundió su cara en el hombro de Malfoy y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, sollozando.

— Yo la amaba… ¿por qué me hizo esto?... yo luché por ella… ella era la que me daba fuerzas para luchar… ¿por qué ella?

Malfoy siempre había odiado a Potter, pero en ese momento no pudo más que sentir pena por él. Sin embargo, esta situación lo había dejado casi congelado, sin saber cómo hacer que Potter dejara de llorar por esa tonta, pero no sabía como consolarlo… a menos que…

Malfoy tomó por los hombros a Harry, sus miradas encontrándose. Harry entonces se percató de que era su peor enemigo con quien había estado llorando, e intentó zafarse, pero Malfoy lo detuvo, luego lo besó con fuerza, como la primera vez. Al principio Harry intentó soltarse, pero entonces su llanto cesó y comenzó también a besar a Malfoy. El rubio comenzó a bajar su boca por el cuello del ojiverde, y con sus manos exploró el cinturón del muchacho.

— No Malfoy… suéltame.

— ¿por qué¿acaso no se siente bien?

— No es eso… no quiero que esto sea contigo.

— ¿No quieres que tu primera vez con un hombre sea conmigo?

— No… la primera vez, en general… no quiero que sea contigo.

Malfoy entonces se detuvo, estupefacto, y Harry se le escapó de las manos.

— ¿quieres decir que…?, o sea… ¿Qué tu nunca…?

— No, con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ginny.

— Wow… me sorprendes…

Harry se había sentado otra vez en la silla, se secó las lágrimas e intentó comenzar de nuevo con el ensayo. Malfoy miró a Potter, examinándolo. Realmente el muchacho, viéndolo bien, era sexy… muy sexy… además que Malfoy comenzaba a sentirse muy excitado por el hecho de que era el primer hombre que besaba en mucho tiempo ya que sus sesiones con los clientes no le permitían ese tipo de contactos; y todo sumando el hecho de que Potter era virgen hizo que la libido de Malfoy cobrara vida, así que decidió insistir.

— ¿Y no te gustaría que tu primera vez fuera conmigo? Pero vamos, si no soy tan malo… A veces cuando me molesto puedo ser un poco brusco, pero si gustas puedo darte un trato muy especial…

— No Malfoy.

— Seré cuidadoso, te lo prometo. Además¿qué mejor que perder la virginidad con alguien que, además de ser tu conocido y ser sexy, sabe de esas cosas?

— Tú no eres mi conocido, eres mi enemigo.

— He cambiado… además hace un minuto, cuando nos besábamos, no parecías acordarte de eso. Pero tengo experiencia, y eso te garantiza placer seguro… además, no puedes negar que soy sexy — dijo Malfoy, y comenzó a morderle el cuello a Harry.

— N-no Malfoy. Tenemos que terminar el ensayo, y…

— Si es por el ensayo no hay problema. Yo ya lo tenía hecho.

— ¿Qué? Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio y nos ahorraste la pena de quedarnos a hacerlo?

— Potter, he cambiado, pero de vez en cuando todavía me gusta hacerte sufrir.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¿un hombre inteligente, sexy y perverso? Lo sé. No es fácil ser yo.

— Entonces entrega el ensayo. Yo me retiro.

— Espera… normalmente no haría esto pero, si te decides, puedes ir a verme a mi cuarto. Sería agradable tu visita… y no se lo diría a nadie

— No Malfoy.

— Piénsalo, podrías pasarlo muy bien… además sería muy cuidadoso.

— Dije que no, Malfoy.

— Tu elijes, estás en plena libertad de hacer lo que quieras… sin embargo algo dentro de tu pantalón me dice que realmente te gustaría ir a verme.

— ¡Deja de mirarme, depravado! — Gritó Harry — ¡sólo te aprovechas de que estoy triste por lo de Ginny!.

— Claro que no. Quiero que regreses a tus sentidos para que no vayas a hacer una tontería como la que estuviste a punto de hacer hace un momento, además no puedes negar que no te caería nada mal sacar a pasear un poco a los instintos animales. Tal vez no quieres porque no eres gay, pero por como me besaste hace un momento (porque me besaste) mínimo puede que seas bisexual, y qué mejor que comprobarlo como ya te dije, con un conocido y con alguien que tiene experiencia. Al menos es mejor eso que a que un día llegues con la comadreja Weasley y le digas que si te la puede jalar para realmente ver qué eres. Igual si te decides sabes donde encontrarme. No te arrepentirás.

Harry salió de la habitación, casi corriendo. Malfoy sonrió, sacó de su mochila un ensayo ya hecho y lo puso sobre el escritorio de la maestra, luego lanzó una risita al aire.

Draco salió del salón, y todavía alcanzó a ver el perfecto trasero de Potter subiendo las escaleras a prisa. Él, por otra parte, bajó las escaleras y fue hacia el edificio de los dormitorios de hombres. Ahí, mientras pasaba por los pasillos llenos de cuartos con puertas abiertas, sentía varias miradas sobre él, sobre todo porque ése día llevaba puestos sus pantalones de cuero negro, que lo hacían ver excepcionalmente sexy.

— Malfoy

— ¿Si, Luigi?

— ¿Puedes hoy?

— No, tengo tarea, pero ¿qué te parece mañana a las 8 de la mañana?

— Te esperaré.

Malfoy siguió caminando, hasta llegar al tercer piso, y al pasar por una puerta oyó que alguien le silbaba.

— No jodas, Araym. Vengo cansado.

— ¿Muchos trabajos?

— No, solo me cansé de evitar que Potter se matara.

— ¿Evitar?, pero si pensé que tu lo odiabas.

— Si, eso pensaba yo también… pero en realidad creo que siento pena por él.

— ¿Pena?

— Si… sólo tiene dos verdaderos amigos: la comadreja y la sangre-sucia, y la sangre-sucia se fue a estudiar a Francia. Sólo tiene a la comadreja, y a una novia que es bien piruja. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse del segundo piso… aunque ahora que lo pienso no le hubiera pasado nada, ya que era el segundo piso, pero de todos modos… sentí mucha pena por él.

— ¿Pero qué mas da?, tiene a sus fans¿no?

— Después de muerto el señor tenebroso, Potter es solo un mortal más, y en este momento está sufriendo, y eso es malo para mí¿sabes? Porque si él ya está sufriendo mucho entonces yo ya no lo puedo hacer sufrir.

— Estás celoso

— ¿De qué¿De tener una cicatriz en la cabeza y estar solo en el mundo? No gracias.

— No, pero estás celoso de que alguien mas pueda hacerlo sufrir y que no seas tú.

— Déjate de tonterías. ¿Fuiste al pueblo?

— Si, te compré lo que me pediste, y te lo dejé en tu buró.

—Ok, gracias. Ya me voy, tengo que ir a hacer la tarea de "Pociones antiguas".

— Sale, si tienes dudas me preguntas.

— Gracias.

Malfoy se metió al cuarto contiguo y cerró la puerta. Fue hacia el buró y comprobó que Araym le hubiera comprando justo lo que había pedido. En efecto, Araym le había comprado una bolsa con varios paquetes de condones, así que los metió en su armario. Luego sacó de su mochila el libro de "Nueva historia de las pociones", con su varita hizo aparecer un caldero sobre su escritorio. Comenzó a leer los ingredientes, analizando los procedimientos, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue a un chico de primer semestre con un fajo de billetes en la mano.

— Malfoy¿estás libre¿Puedo pasar?

— Ethan, no atiendo a nadie en mi cuarto. Largo.

— Pero tengo el dinero

— Tengo que hacer los deberes. Mañana nos vemos.

— Pero…

— Mañana.

Cerró la puerta y murmuró — Lo que me faltaba, mi propio acosador…

Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y empezó nuevamente a leer los ingredientes de la poción que pensaba preparar, pero nuevamente tocaron a su puerta. Estuvo a punto de gritale a quien quiera que fuera que se largara, pero prefirió abrir. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Potter, que venía visiblemente agitado.

— Vaya, pero si eres tú

— Déjame pasar, Malfoy, es urgente.

Harry pasó corriendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Entonces aceptaste mi invitación?

— No, solo vine a preguntar cómo me quito esto — dijo Harry señalando su cuello, donde había un chupetón grande y rojizo — Ron casi se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo lo quito de ahí?

— Muy fácil, así se quitan — dijo Malfoy y comenzó a chuparle el cuello.

— ¿qué haces? Así saldrá otro.

— Si, saldrá otro que cubrirá al primero.

— Suéltame

— Vamos Potter¿piensas que me voy a creer ese cuento de "solo vine para que me quites el chupetón"? No, yo sé que tú vienes por algo más.

— Claro que no

— Vamos Potter, déjame enseñarte…

—… No… no, esto no está bien.

Malfoy entonces se separó un poco de Harry, y comenzó a quitarse la camisa de la forma más sexy que sabía. Pudo ver como Potter intentaba apartar la vista, pero sus ojos no podían despegarse del perfecto cuerpo de Malfoy.

— Y-ya me tengo que ir…

— Como quieras, Potter — respondió Malfoy, luego fue hacia el armario y de la bolsa sacó un puño de condones, que tiró sobre la cama — en serio, como gustes…

— Me voy…

Harry decía esto, pero en realidad no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba, y seguía mirando a Malfoy atentamente. Malfoy entonces comenzó a bajarse el pantalón de la manera más provocativa posible, quedándose en una sexy truza negra, después se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a jugar con los sobres de condones sobre su cuerpo, gimiendo muy suavemente y acariciando su cuerpo de manera muy provocativa.

A Harry comenzaron a temblarle las manos… y dio un paso hacia el frente, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Wow, tanto para nada… — dijo Malfoy hablando para si — y pensar que hacía años que no hacia ningún strip tease, de hecho la ultima vez… oh si, la ultima vez todavía fue para Severus…

Severus Snape, el hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, todo acerca de artes de seducción y de artes sexuales. Por eso, ahora que a él le tocaba explotar sus dotes por dinero, aplicaba todo lo que su profesor le había enseñado, y casi se atrevía a pensar que había superado a su profesor, porque todos los hombres lo perseguían para estar con él, y, hasta ahora, no había ninguno que después de la primera vez no buscara una segunda, una tercera, y terminara por hacerse cliente frecuente.

**Capítulo 4**

Malfoy despertó a la mañana siguiente, sentado en la silla frente al escritorio. En el caldero frente a él había un líquido color rosa pálido que olía bastante bien. Lo guardó en una pequeña botella y lo metió en su mochila. Revisó su reloj, eran las 8:15… ¡las 8:15!, chingada madre…

Rápidamente se vistió, tomó cinco condones de su cama, los guardó en el bolsillo y tomando su mochila salió corriendo hacia una habitación del segundo piso.

— Perdón por llegar tarde, Luigi.

— Te estaba esperando, pasa.

Fue un agotado día de clases como cualquier otro. Primero coger, después el desayuno, el bloque de clases matutinas, coger, el bloque de clases del medio día, chantajear, coger, la hora de la comida, las actividades deportivas (quidditch y soccer), hora del baño y, otra vez, la clase por la tarde con la profesora Reilly. Llegó temprano y se sentó en una silla. Después de él llegaron Nikki y Yukio, que se volvieron a sentar juntos. Cuando llegó Harry ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, pero se sentó a su lado. La profesora entonces les volvió a dejar un ensayo y volvió a decir que tenía junta con los demás profesores, así que se volvió a salir.

Nikki y Yukio en seguida se pusieron a trabajar, y Harry ya comenzaba a abrir su libro cuando Malfoy lo detuvo, y en una hoja de papel escribió "Ya tengo el ensayo hecho. ¿Quieres mejor aprovechar tu tiempo en algo mas productivo? ". Harry tomó la hoja, y debajo de eso escribió "¿Qué solo piensas en sexo?", y Malfoy escribió "Solo si estoy contigo". Harry, nervioso, escribió "¿Por qué solo conmigo, Hurón¿te gusto o qué?" Malfoy gruñó, le arrebató la hoja, y escribió "No, pero yo podría hacer todos tus sueños realidad. Eres demasiado cobarde, pero si me dejaras te la chuparía como nunca nadie lo ha hecho".

Al terminar de leer esto, Harry sintió una mano que subía por su pierna, y se paró de un salto. Nikki y Yukio se le quedaron viendo.

— Perdón, creí que había visto una araña… les tengo fobia… Bueno, ya me voy.

— ¿Ya acabaron el ensayo?

— Si… es que de ese tema yo había leído mucho.

— Ah.

Harry tomó su mochila y salió del salón. Malfoy sacó el ensayo de la mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa de la profesora, luego salió del aula, y viendo que no estaba Potter a la vista, decidió ir a su habitación. Al llegar al edificio volvió a suceder la rutina de siempre, donde al ir subiendo un joven le preguntó si estaba libre, pero él le dijo que mejor mañana, realmente quería aclarar su mente. ¿Por qué se estaba empeñando tanto en conseguir ser el primero en tomar a Potter? Tal vez Araym estaba en lo cierto, y él, Malfoy, quería ser el unico que hiciera sufrir a Potter, y una forma de hacerlo era quitarle su virginidad, solo para que después Potter lo volviera a buscar y así él tuviera que cobrarle como a los demás.

— Hola Malfoy.

— Ah, Hola Araym… ¿qué es eso que tienes puesto?

— Ah, son audífonos. Son un invento muggle para que solo una persona escuche música. Estaba checando unos CDs nuevos que compré… mira, te compré este, pensé que te gustaría.

— Orale, voy a checarlo. Gracias.

Malfoy entró a su habitación en penumbra. Acercó su grabadora, checó que tuviera bien puestas las pilas y puso el CD. Era un ritmo calmado pero nuevo, y casi hipnotizante.

— Pinche Araym, si ya le dije que no me gusta Coldplay…

— Malfoy…

Malfoy casi se cae de la silla cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Potter.

— Ah, eres tú. ¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto sin mi permiso?

— Malfoy, ya lo he decidido.

— Oh, vaya… ¿entonces sí aceptas mi propuesta?

— Si, pero con mis reglas…

Harry fue esta vez quien besó a Malfoy. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, acariciando su piel. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, admiraron sus cuerpos.

— No estás nada mal, Potter

— Y tú eres terriblemente sexy…

Siguieron besándose, hasta que Harry quedó parado justo al borde de la cama, y se sentó sin romper el beso. Malfoy intentó hacer que se acostara, pero Harry lo detuvo.

— Dijiste que me la chuparías

— Vaya, que buena memoria tienes, Potter

— Cállate y hazlo si te crees muy valiente, Malfoy.

Malfoy lo volvió a besar, y esta vez su boca bajó lentamente por el pecho de Harry, deteniéndose un poco en sus pezones, y siguió bajando. Al llegar antes del miembro se detuvo, y besó la parte interior de los muslos. Después, muy lentamente, comenzó a acercar su boca, pero se detuvo de nuevo, y esta vez comenzó a lamer la parte posterior, todo a lo largo de sus testículos. Harry quería gritar, pero se contenía, y Malfoy, atento a cada movimiento de Potter, se complacía de ver que lo hacía sufrir.

— Detente — dijo Harry

— ¿por qué?

— Todavía no quiero venirme. Mejor acostémonos.

Harry se acostó completamente en la cama, y dejó que Malfoy volviera a besar y acariciar su cuerpo, pero pocos segundos después le detuvo las manos.

— Ahora me toca a mí.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Harry hizo que Malfoy girara y se pusiera debajo de él.

— ¡Oye! Se supone que yo…

— Dije que esto sería con mis reglas.

— No es justo, Potter

— Eso lo hubieras dicho desde el principio.

Ésta vez fue Harry quien comenzó a comerse en cuerpo de Malfoy e, igual que él, comenzó a comerse su miembro. Malfoy no lo quería admitir, pero esto le estaba gustando… tal vez más de lo debido… era demasiado…

— ¡Espera Potter! Tampoco yo quiero venirme aún…

— No importa, igual y te daré tiempo para que te recuperes para la segunda vez… además siempre he querido saber cómo sabe esto…

Malfoy entonces se dejó… por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo dejó que alguien le hiciera lo que quisiera…

— Mmm… sabe bastante bien.

— Te quedó algo blanco en el labio de abajo.

— ¿Me lo limpias?

Malfoy besó a Harry, y sintió su propio sabor en la boca del ojiverde, el cual al poco tiempo rompió el beso para volver a aventurarse en el cuerpo del rubio.

— Pero… Potter, se supone que ésta es tu primera vez, y no te has venido ni una vez…

— Malfoy, TODO esto es mi primera vez… igual y lo estoy disfrutando… ponte de espaldas.

— ¿Qué?

— Hazlo.

Casi empujándolo, Harry volteó bocabajo a Malfoy, y esta vez con su lengua recorrió la espalda del rubio, zigzagueando, hasta llegar a la entrada de Malfoy, la cual recorrió lentamente una y otra vez, hasta dejarla húmeda.

— ¡Potter!... Ah… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

— No sé, solo se me ocurrió que se sentiría bien, además que de alguna forma tenía que lubricarte, para que no te doliera.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ah, no, eso si que no. ¡Tú no me vas a penetrar a mí!

— ¿Quieres que sea así de espaldas o prefieres de frente?

— Dije que no.

Harry, como si no le prestara atención, tomó un condón del buró y se lo puso. Malfoy se enderezó y se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Me estás oyendo? Te dije claramente que no.

— ¿Y por qué no¿Acaso también es tu primera vez?

— No, ya me han penetrado, pero hoy no quiero.

— ¿Por qué¿Acaso al gran Draco Malfoy le da miedo?

— ¡No tengo miedo! Solo que no quiero.

— Olvídalo, eres un hurón miedoso.

— ¿Hurón yo, Potter? Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es un hurón…

Malfoy entonces rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas, y lo jaló para que éste quedara sobre él, entonces se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry tomó ambas piernas de Malfoy en el aire, y con cuidado, lo metió hasta el fondo.

— ¡Ah!, estás muy estrecho…

— ¡No Potter, lo que pasa es que tú lo tienes muy grande!... ¡Ah!

Ambos comenzaron a moverse hasta encontrar su ritmo. Con cada envestida de Potter, el cuerpo de Malfoy temblaba, recordando viejos tiempos. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Malfoy, y entonces Harry se detuvo.

— Discúlpame¿te estoy haciendo daño?

— No… está bien, tú sigue.

— Si quieres puedo detenerme…

— No, sigue…

Malfoy se resistía. Se sentía bastante bien, pero su mente sentía que esto estaba mal. El cuerpo de Malfoy respondía demasiado a los estímulos que Harry le proporcionaba, y esto hacía sentir mal a Malfoy... él había prometido no sentir nada como eso con nadie más mas que con… aquella persona…

Después de pocos minutos acabaron, y Harry sacó su miembro de adentro de Malfoy, luego se quitó el preservativo y lo aventó al bote de la basura, todo eso aún acostado sobre Malfoy.

Malfoy se sentía agotado, y de alguna manera sucio, usado… y solo. Harry intentó levantarse, pero Malfoy lo detuvo con sus brazos, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía… era como si todo lo que había sentido lo hubiera dejado ebrio. Harry también lo abrazó, y se movió un poco hacia un lado, para no seguir aplastando a Malfoy pero seguir abrazándolo.

— Ya me tengo que ir.

— Quédate… — le dijo Malfoy suplicante — Quédate… Harry — suspiró mientras otra lágrima le corría por la mejilla, y cayó dormido aún entre sus brazos.


	3. Capitulo 5 y 6

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó, abrió sus ojos, y casi gritó cuando vio a Malfoy entre sus brazos, pero entonces recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su primera vez había sido con su peor enemigo… y aún así se había sentido bien. Viéndolo así, dormido, desnudo y entre sus brazos, Malfoy parecía… casi frágil, casi indefenso y perfecto…

Entonces Harry recordó cómo la noche anterior Malfoy le había pedido que se quedara, con un tono de voz como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Nunca había escuchado a Malfoy hablarle así a nadie¿por qué esta vez si lo habría hecho?

Harry miró el reloj del buró. Eran las 9:10… ¡las 9:10! Puta madre, era hora de clase de ocultamiento. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy. Sería imposible levantarse sin despertarlo, así que prefirió sacrificar su clase solo para dejar que Malfoy siguiera durmiendo y así también joderle su horario de clases.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Malfoy se despertara por si mismo. Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue mirar a Harry, y pestañear. No comprendía por qué Potter estaba ahí. ¿Realmente sería acaso porque él le había dicho?, no, probablemente solo se había quedado por flojera a regresar a su cuarto, aún así se sentía de alguna forma agradecido con él por haberse quedado…

— ¿Dormiste bien, Malfoy?

— A decir verdad sí. Tu pecho es cómodo, Potter.

— ¿Por qué me abrazas más fuerte?

— No sé¿por qué me estás acariciando la espalda?

Ambos se soltaron, y cada uno se sentó en una orilla de la cama. Harry se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, pero Malfoy permaneció sentado.

Después de un par de minutos, Harry dijo — Eh… ya me voy. Realmente lo disfruté, gracias.

— No, gracias a ti — le dijo Malfoy mirándolo a los ojos — gracias por quedarte.

— Bueno, fuiste tú quien me lo pidió

— Es lo curioso que, aunque fui yo quien te lo pidió, lo hiciste.

— Bueno si… — Harry no entendía muy bien por qué Malfoy se estaba comportando tan extraño — eh, entonces ya me voy.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 9: 45

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó Malfoy, y se paró frente a Harry — ¡¿y por qué no me despertaste?!

— Somos enemigos, nuestro trabajo es joder la vida del otro¿recuerdas?

— Si, pero también te jodiste solo, porque tú también tenias clase.

— Pero al menos es una clase en la que yo no voy tan mal.

— Solo te va bien porque me han dicho que eres la mascota de la profesora Laughlin.

— Entonces tú deberías hacerte mascota del profesor Harold, dicen que te va mal en su clase de separación de pociones.

— ¿Y qué clase de cosas haces como mascota de la profesora¿Limpias su departamento en tanga de cuero mientras ella te observa?

— No. Una vez al mes voy por sus medicinas para el corazón, y saco a pasear a su perro Gengen los sábados, pero le prometí que en estas vacaciones lo sacaría a diario.

— Oh¿qué haría ella sin su pequeño Potter?

— Probablemente morir, porque casi no puede caminar, y hay muchas cosas que no puede hacer. Pero ella dice que espera que en medio año regrese su sobrino del Tibet y entonces ya no tendrá que darme esa clase de molestias.

— Eres un ángel — dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente, y volvió a echarse sobre la cama — ¿Qué haría el mundo sin San Potter?

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

— No, pero la clase de las nueve la tengo libre, o sea que puedo seguir durmiendo… oh no, de hecho sí tengo algo que hacer.

— ¿Qué¿reírte de mi y de Ron en clase de rastreo mientras intentamos rastrear un topo bajo tierra?

— No Potter, tengo trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo¿Draco-el-perfecto-Malfoy tiene trabajo?. ¿Y qué clase de trabajo es¿uno que puede arruinar las perfectas manitas del niño de mami?

— Cállate, no es de tu incumbencia.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Malfoy se vestía, entonces Harry volvió a hablar.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de algo? Llevamos más de 12 horas en la misma habitación y todavía no nos hemos matado.

— ¿Y?

— Que por un momento recordé esa vez en último curso cuando peleamos, y la profesora McGonagall preguntó si nunca podíamos pasar más de cinco minutos juntos sin pelearnos el uno con el otro… Creo que en este momento ella estaría impresionada de ver cuánto llevamos sin pelear.

— No creo que solo estaría impresionada por eso si supiera lo que anoche hicimos, además hace solo un minuto estábamos peleando

— Si, pero yo me refería a pelea física… y sí, tienes razón, creo que se impresionaría bastante si supiera que tú y yo…

— Cálmate Potter, que tampoco fue la gran cosa. Solo fue coger.

— Bueno, si.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta — ahora si ya me voy. Gracias de nuevo.

— Fue un placer — dijo Malfoy y se acercó para darle un último beso — pero siempre recuerda que pueden ser más de uno.

— Yo creo que no. Nos vemos.

— Adiós Potter.

— Ah… y no le vayas a decir nada a nadie… especialmente a Ron.

— Descuida Potter, será como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, cada uno con rumbos opuestos. Malfoy todavía se quedó un poco mirando el pasillo por el que Potter se alejaba

— "No le digas a nadie" — murmuró Malfoy para sí — no sé cuantas veces he escuchado eso.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto, y fue a la habitación del chico al que le había reprogramado la cita.

— ¿Gabriel? Soy Malfoy.

— Este retrasado por dos horas¿lo sabes?

— Si, pero al final vine¿no? De todos modos te daré un descuento.

— Pasa.

**Capítulo 6**

La siguiente semana y media fue como si todo volviera a la normalidad. Otra vez Malfoy y Harry no se hablaron, y si lo hacían peleaban. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, tal y como había prometido Malfoy.

Sin embargo, casi todas las noches, Harry iba a ver a Malfoy. Malfoy no le cobró, nunca le dijo nada de que él cobraba, nunca le dijo una palabra de que él se prostituía y que en realidad debería pagarle. En vez de hacer eso mejor dejaba que Potter le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Dentro de Malfoy comenzaban a pasar más cosas de las que él había esperado. Las noches con Potter le traían recuerdos que él había luchado por no traer a la mente, recuerdos que, en general le eran dolorosos, y que lo hacían sentir un gran vacío. Al principio no creyó que todo tuviera que ver con Potter, pero después se dio cuenta de que sí era su culpa. Sin embargo él no podía hacer nada…

Harry a veces se quedaba a dormir, otras veces tenía que irse, y cuando se iba Malfoy no dormía porque cada que cerraba los ojos tenía pesadillas, pesadillas que lo hacían llorar al despertar.

Y todo eso era su culpa, por haber dejado que Potter lo poseyera de esa forma… Todo esto era su culpa, por no estar nunca lo suficientemente conciente como para decirle a Potter "no, aquí el que va arriba soy yo". Era su culpa por no decirle "Potter, si quieres estar conmigo debes pagar, y luego irte", pero no, le dejaba que se quedara en vez de decirle que se largara. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse? Debería haberse ido siempre, todas las veces, como siempre había sido con los demás…

— ¿Señor Malfoy?

— ¿Eh?...

— Le dije que abriera su libro.

— Ah si, perdón.

Al finalizar la clase de Pociones curativas, Araym lo llevó a pasear por los jardines del campus para poder platicar con él.

— Malfoy¿qué te sucede?

— No me sucede nada.

— Empezando por ahí ya sé que algo sí te sucede, porque no sabes ni a qué me refiero y ya comenzaste a negarlo todo.

— ¿Y que quieres que haga¿Qué me siente a llorar y te cuente mi vida como una estúpida adolescente?

— No, pero al menos espero que si tienes algún problema puedas confiar en mí. Sabes que soy tu amigo.

— Gracias, pero sabes que ni así confío en nadie. Además no son tus…

Las palabras de Malfoy se perdieron justo cuando vio a Potter pasar caminando frente a él, muy sonriente, riendo de algo que acababa de decirle Ron. Malfoy no se había dado cuenta, pero llevaba desde la semana pasada haciendo esto de callarse cada que Potter pasaba frente a él. Todas las demás veces Araym casi no se había dado cuenta, pero esta vez fue demasiado evidente.

— Malfoy¿qué problema tienes tú con Potter?

— ¿Yo¿con Potter?, Ninguno… bueno, los de siempre… Tú sabes, él y yo siempre hemos sido enemigos, y… pues nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y… ¿por qué estamos hablando de Potter?

— Es extraño que uses tantas muletillas al hablar, y que estés trastabillando tanto, además no es común en ti fingir demencia con Potter. Siempre es "Potter es esto, Potter es aquello", sin embargo ahora no te has quejado.

— Tal vez encontré mejores cosas qué hacer que solo hablar mal de él y molestarlo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Mejores cosas¿cómo qué¿cómo mirarlo con cara suplicante cada que pasa junto a ti?

— ¡Yo no lo miro con cara suplicante!

— Nooo, claro que no. Solo pones ojitos de corderito a medio morir, así con carita de niño emo de "oh, soy tan infeliz", y dejas de hablar hasta que desaparece de tu vista.

— ¡Claro que no hago eso!

— Malfoy, deja de hacerte pendejo, sí lo haces, y debe haber una razón para ello.

— ¡Déjame en paz!, de todos modos ¿a ti que te importa?, es mí vida, mis asuntos, y no tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos.

— Pero Malfoy, tú me importas…

— ¿Si te importo por qué no te vas como todos los demás a los que les he importado¡¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas aquí?! Mañana todos se van de vacaciones, entonces sería un gran pretexto para alejarte de mí¿no?, Vamos ¡largate!

— Malfoy¿de qué estás…?

— ¡LARGATE!

Malfoy comenzó a llorar, pero no quería que Araym viera esas lágrimas, así que corrió lejos de ahí. Él era fuerte, y no podía llorar frente a nadie, él mismo se lo había prometido desde la otra vez…

Malfoy seguía corriendo, pero Araym lo detuvo por un brazo. Ése fue el momento, fue entonces cuando Malfoy, por primera vez, confió a alguien su historia. Fue entonces cuando Malfoy aprendió el significado de la palabra confianza.


	4. Capitulo 7 y 8

**Capítulo 7**

— ¡Vacaciones! Adoro las vacaciones, sobre todo después de tantos exámenes finales.

— ¿Piensas ir a casa a pasar esta temporada navideña?

— ¡Claro!, no por nada traigo cargando mi baúl. Además que si no fuera mi madre me mataría, y también te mataría si no fueras. ¿Dónde está tu baúl?, recuerda que tenemos hasta dentro media hora para terminar de entregarlos al señor del autobús.

— No voy a ir.

— ¿qué? Pero Harry, es la tradición, siempre has ido en navidad a mi casa. Además este año conoceremos a la novia misteriosa de Charlie, y también…

— Y también estará Ginny.

— Ah… pero yo pienso que su reciente rompimiento no tiene por qué detenerte de ir a pasar navidad con la gente que te quiere.

— Lo siento, pero por esta vez no podré ir Además tengo que reponer la clase de Ocultamiento que falté, y es necesario que la tome, porque en base a esa es todo lo demás que hemos visto. La profesora no me dijo nada porque voy bien en su clase, pero sí me pidió que en vacaciones fuera para que me explicara la clase, y es lo que voy a hacer. Te pido me disculpes con tu mamá.

— Ok, se lo diré, pero aún no entiendo¿dónde estuviste en esa clase Harry?, no te vi ni siquiera la noche anterior. Y también ya van varios días que voy a buscarte por la mañana y no estás.

— Ya te lo dije, el día que falté a clase me quedé dormido en la enfermería porque me comenzó a doler la cicatriz, y ahora que ya no está Voldemort quiere decir que es un dolor normal de los que se curan en enfermerías.

— ¿Y los demás días cuando te busco en la mañana?

— ¡Me levanto temprano, da!. Ronald, que tu te despiertes cinco minutos antes de clase no quiere decir que todos hagamos lo mismo.

— Bueno, es que Seamus dijo que… no, olvídalo.

— ¿Qué te dijo Seamus?

— No, nada, olvídalo.

— Ron¿quieres que le pregunte a Seamus?

— No… mira, lo que pasa es que Seamus me dijo el otro día que te había visto salir de la habitación de Malfoy en la mañana…

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

— Yo nada… pero dicen las malas lenguas que Malfoy anda en malos pasos.

— ¿Malos pasos?

— Que se prostituye, pues.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos — ¡¿Qué?!

— Bueno, esos son los rumores¿no sabías? Dicen que su gancho para conseguir clientes es que la primera vez es gratis, y que las demás ya las cobra, y también dicen que nunca ha perdido ningún cliente… ah, porque me dijeron que solo se prostituye con hombres.

— ¿Y estás insinuando que yo…?

— No, claro que no, solo que… pues… si tu dices que el otro día estuviste en la enfermería yo te creo, y también si dices que te levantas temprano, pero entonces no entiendo por qué Seamus dijo que te había visto salir del cuarto de Malfoy.

— Bueno, si se prostituye entonces pudo ser cualquiera quien saliera del cuarto, y probablemente Seamus lo confundió conmigo.

— Tienes razón.

Ron y Harry llegaron frente a las puertas de la escuela. Ron le dio el baúl a un hombre de barba abundante, el cual lo puso en el equipaje junto a los otros baúles, y luego le pidió a Ron que subiera.

— Pero todavía queda media hora.

— Vamos a salir antes, muchacho — dijo el hombre de barba — Ya terminamos de llenar éste autobús.

— Pero…

— ¿Prefieres quedarte¿Esperar al próximo? No muchacho, tu nombre ya está en este autobús, así que debes subir.

— Bueno... feliz navidad, Harry. Espero que recibas muchos regalos. Escríbenos.

— Lo haré. Saludos a toda tu familia.

Ron subió al autobús. Harry lo vio sentarse junto a una ventana, por la cual Ron le dijo adiós con la mano.

Una vez que el camión se hubo ido, Harry regresó hasta el centro del campus, y de ahí comenzó a deambular por todos los vacíos jardines. No lo podía creer… Malfoy solo había estado con él para intentar ganar otro cliente… ¡Y él había caído como pendejo! creyendo que lo que Malfoy le decía era cierto… que solo sería una forma en la que Harry podría disfrutar su primera vez con alguien que tuviera experiencia… ¡pero claro, quien mejor que Malfoy, que sería quien tendría más experiencia que los demás¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? El mismo Malfoy le había dado a entender que se prostituía, pero él, por pendejo, había pensado que se refería a otra cosa…

Hacía un frío espantoso, y a Harry no le sorprendió no ver a nadie, además que no se fijó mucho por estar con sus pensamientos, pero se sobresaltó mucho cuando escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de él.

— ¡Potter¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

— Ah… tu eres amigo de Malfoy…

— Si, soy Araym Rimbaud. Potter, te lo suplico, tienes que ayudarme.

— ¿En qué?

— Es Malfoy. Estábamos buscando unos disfraces en la bodega del salón de usos múltiples, y él se cayó en un hoyo que había en el piso de madera.

— ¿Y no se puede salir solo¿Acaso sus clientes no lo pueden ayudar?

— Vaya, con que ya te enteraste de lo de Malfoy… créeme que contigo fue un caso especial

— ¿Especial¿Por qué¿Acaso pensaba cobrarme hasta despues de varias veces?… Yo fui el único pendejo que cayó redondito en su trampa… Todos lo sabían, menos yo, y se aprovechó de eso¿no?

— Vamos Potter, necesito que me ayudes… Malfoy no es tan mala persona como parece, y todo lo ha hecho por una buena razón. Desde que sus padres lo corrieron de su casa no tiene ni un centavo, y de alguna forma tenía que pagar su escuela y su comida…

— ¿Y no pudo encontrar otra forma de sacar dinero?

— Es lo mejor que sabía hacer, además que en muchos lugares no lo querían contratar si no tenía alguna especialidad en algún estudio.

— ¿Y no pudo encontrar a otro cliente nuevo¿por qué tenía que venir conmigo¿Tan desesperado estaba?

— En realidad no… te digo que fue un caso especial… Pero ahora no tenemos por qué hablar de esto¡por favor, ayúdalo!

— ¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarlo?

— Porque no lo puedo sacar del agujero donde se cayó. Además creo que se rompió una pierna.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte yo? Soy su enemigo.

— ¡Potter¿ves acaso a alguien cercano que me pueda ayudar?! La enfermería está hasta el otro lado del campus, además tú eres el que está estudiando para ser Auror. Yo no sé usar patronus para mandar mensajes, así que no puedo hacer nada mas que buscar a alguien que me quiera ayudar. Tienes que entender que en este momento no es cuestión de rencores, sino de que una vida está en peligro. Pensé que estabas estudiando para Auror para salvar vidas, pero ya veo que no tienes vocación… porque no serías capaz de salvar a alguien que te cayera mal, veo que a ti te vale mierda lo que le pase a Malfoy, así que iré a buscar a alguien más.

— Espera Araym… yo te ayudaré. Vamos.

Ambos muchachos corrieron hasta el salón de usos múltiples, y fueron hasta la bodega, donde, efectivamente, había un agujero gigantesco en el suelo.

— Maldita madera podrida…

— ¿Malfoy está ahí? — preguntó Harry señalando el agujero.

— Si, pero está demasiado oscuro… y no me responde.

— ¡Malfoy!

Ambos guardaron silencio, y alcanzaron a escuchar un ligero gemido desde el fondo del agujero.

— Lumos.

La oscuridad en el agujero era tan profunda que apenas y se alcanzaba a ver. Muy en el fondo del agujero, como a diez metros, Harry pudo divisar el brillo del cabello rubio platino de Malfoy.

— Parece que está inconciente. ¿Tienes alguna cuerda?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter?

— Voy a bajar por él.

— ¿Y no puedes usar algún encantamiento para levantarlo, o algo así?

— Podría, si, pero con el riesgo de que a medio camino se me cayera. Todavía no puedo levantar cosas tan pesadas y cargarlas distancias tan largas.

— Pero Malfoy no es tan pesado…

— Para mi sí. Aún no puedo cargar cosas más pesadas de 20Kg… De todas maneras si quieres puedo intentarlo. Si dices que ya tiene una pierna rota entonces no importa si en el intento se rompe otra¿no?

— Potter, necesito que lo ayudes, no que le rompas otra pierna.

— Mmm… Maldita sea. Si no existiera ese tonto encantamiento en el campus para no aparecerse podría aparecerme allá y luego aparecerlo acá, y entonces todo sería mucho más fácil…

Harry y Araym se pusieron a buscar alguna cuerda que les pudiera ayudar a bajar. Araym encontró una, la cual amarraron a un pilar cercano, luego Harry dejó caer el otro extremo de la cuerda en el hoyo.

— ¿Y yo qué hago?

— Tú quédate aquí. Cuando tenga a Malfoy, tú nos subirás con la cuerda.

— Está bien.

Harry fue hasta el borde del hoyo, tomó un extremo de la cuerda y comenzó a bajar por ella, lentamente. Estaba a un metro de llegar al suelo cuando la cuerda por la que bajaba se rompió, y cayó al lado de Malfoy.

— ¡Potter¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Araym desde el borde.

— La cuerda se rompió.

— ¡Puta madre!... ¡quédense ahí, iré por otra cuerda!

— Mejor ve por ayuda, creo que rompí un brazo.

— Por Dios… ¡en seguida vuelvo!

Harry volvió a tomar su varita, y la acercó a Malfoy. El rubio se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y, misteriosamente, tenía las manos atadas. Era una trampa.

**Capítulo 8**

En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que todo eso era una trampa, Harry gritó, gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían, pidiendo ayuda, pero su voz parecía ahogarse en el hoyo donde estaba metido. Desistió, y en vez de eso se revisó el brazo y comprobó que no lo tenía roto, luego intentó reanimar a Malfoy. Tardó un poco en hacerlo, ya que Malfoy parecía estar bajo las influencias de una poción para dormir, pero después de pocos minutos el rubio abrió los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tengo las manos atadas¿Dónde estoy?

— Estás en un hoyo en el salón de usos múltiples.

— ¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba con Araym tomándome un té, y… ¡ARAYM!... hijo de su puta madre… Potter, desátame las manos, por favor.

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?, después de todo puede ser parte de la trampa que ustedes dos me tendieron. Quieres que te desate para dejarme inconciente en este hoyo y luego ambos piensan dejarme aquí para morir… O probablemente intentarías cobrarme todas las veces que estuvimos juntos esta semana…

Malfoy se puso muy pálido — Espera¿desde cuando tú sabes eso?

— Desde hace rato cuando Ron me lo dijo. Pero ¿quieres que te diga una cosa? No voy a volver a caer. No vas a lograr que yo sea un cliente más.

— En realidad no lo hice por eso.

— ¿Ah no?, entonces ¿por qué te meterías con tu peor enemigo si no es para obtener algo a cambio?

— Bueno, en un principio eso pensaba, pero en realidad después de lo que pasó ya no pude… Te lo explicaré, pero por favor, desátame

— No, no confío en ti. Esta debe ser otra trampa

— Si, pero ¿crees que yo sería capaz de drogarme a mí mismo con sabe dios qué poción para hacerte caer en una trampa¿Crees que pondría en juego mi propio trasero para algo así¡Pues estás equivocado!

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón. No creo que tú arriesgarías tu trasero por nadie, ni siquiera para molestarme — dijo Harry, y le desató las manos a Malfoy — pero entonces ¿por qué tu amigo nos ha dejado aquí abajo¿Acaso esperaba realmente que yo me volviera tu cliente y te pagara por todos los servicios esta semana?

— No. Como te dije, en un principio si pensé en hacerlo para que fueras mi cliente, pero ya después no. Por eso no te cobré¿O acaso crees que estoy tan pendejo como para cobrarte hasta después? Respecto a Araym, no comprendo por qué nos metió aquí.

— ¿Pero al menos tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

— Potter, si no sé ni cómo llegué aquí ¿realmente crees que voy a saber cómo salir?

— Tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de aquí.

Ambos guardaron silencio, pensando. Malfoy comenzó a caminar en círculos, con las manos en los bolsillos, entonces sacó un pedacito de papel de un bolsillo, lo miró, abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la cara con una mano, moviendo la cabeza — Ay pinche Araym…

— ¿Qué sucede?

Malfoy guardó el pedacito de papel en su bolsillo, y siguió dando vueltas.

— ¿Qué era ese pedazo de papel?

— Nada.

— Malfoy, no quieras hacerme pendejo.

— Pensé que ya lo eras.

— Mira, dejemos un momento de pelear¿si? Hay que hacer una tregua y averiguar juntos cómo salir de aquí. Y yo pienso que ése pedazo de papel tiene algo que ver con todo esto, así que coopera un poco y muéstramelo¿si?

— No, es algo que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mejor pensemos en cómo salir de aquí.

— Malfoy, enséñame ese papel.

— No.

— ¡Enséñamelo!

— ¡Que no!

Harry entonces se puso muy serio, y caminó hacia Malfoy, muy lentamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces, Potter? — Preguntó Malfoy cuando Harry pegó su cuerpo al suyo — ¡suéltame!

Harry entonces comenzó a besarlo. Malfoy se dejó llevar y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras sentía los brazos de Harry en su cintura…

— Bingo — dijo Harry rompiendo el beso, y soltó a Malfoy para examinar el papel que acababa de extraer de su pantalón.

— ¡Potter, eso no es justo!

— Ya sabes lo que dicen: En el amor y la guerra todo se vale.

— Pero tú dijiste que ya no íbamos a pelear.

— Si, pero tú no quieres cooperar. Además, dado que te vendes, se me ocurrió que sería algo común para ti… solo espero que no me quieras cobrar por ese beso.

Harry abrió el papel, y leyó las palabras que venían en él.

"Hola Malfoy, espero que tú y Potter se la estén pasando bien, sobre todo porque me costó mucho trabajo armar todo esto para que ustedes pudieran estar solos y platicar bien sobre eso-que-ya-sabes. Díselo, yo creo que Potter no es tan mala persona como parece. Por cierto, no los voy a sacar de ahí hasta que hablen, así que comienza pronto si no quieren pasar hambre. Ciao. Atte. Araym"

— ¿Qué es "eso-que-ya-sabes"?

— Nada.

— Malfoy, coopera. Recuerda que yo estoy estudiando para Auror, y tú para Especialista en pociones, y eso quiere decir que tengo mayores posibilidades de ganarte en un duelo justo ahora, además que tu todavía estás medio dormido por la poción que te puso Araym.

— Ok, todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto, pero aun así no voy a decirte nada. Primero muerto.

— ¿Y qué es eso que dice de "Potter no es tan mala persona como parece"¿qué tienes que platicar conmigo que requiera que estemos los dos solos¿Acaso pensabas confesarme que te vendías¿Pensaste que tal vez me pondría celoso si me enteraba por alguien más? Pues te equivocaste… ¿Pensaste que a mí podría importarme una tontería como esa? Pues entérate que a mí no me importa… solo me duele el hecho de que mi primera vez haya sido con alguien tan detestable como tu. Me doy asco por haber gastado tantas noches con alguien como tú.

Malfoy guardó silencio y se puso de espaldas a Harry.

— Me alegra que digas eso… Se me hacía extraño que estas noches te hubieras portado tan caballeroso preguntándome si me sentía bien, y quedándote por las noches… Realmente me alegra saber que me odias de esa forma, Potter, y me alegra saber que nunca más volveremos a estar juntos, porque eso que sucedió nunca debió ser… nunca debimos estar juntos.

— ¿Acaso lo hice mal¿soy tan pésimo que ni siquiera tú quieres ya estar conmigo?

— No Potter, al contrario… fue tan perfecto que ahora me alegro de saber que me odias…

— ¿Qué? No te entiendo…

Malfoy ya no podía contener las lágrimas, así que se tapó la cara con las manos para que Harry no lo viera, y esperando que la oscuridad cumpliera con su trabajo, pero Harry hizo aparecer brillitos en el aire y apagó su varita. Ahora estaban en penumbra sin necesidad del encantamiento Lumos.

— Malfoy¿qué te sucede?

— Nada.

— Si es nada entonces¿por qué lloras?

— Déjame… estoy feliz…

— ¿Feliz¿Entonces por qué lloras así? Ni siquiera las lágrimas de felicidad se ven tan tristes como las tuyas.

— Déjame ¿si?...

— Malfoy, dime¿Qué es lo que Araym quería que me dijeras?

— No son tus asuntos…

— Tal vez, como dice Araym, no soy tan mala persona como parezco… Dime.

— Era eso¿si? Te iba a decir que me vendo, y que te iba a cobrar todas las noches anteriores, y que si querías estar otra vez conmigo tendrías que pagar,

— No te creo. No era eso lo que querías decirme.

— ¿Y qué¿Acaso piensas que podría decirle a mi peor enemigo "ah, si, mira, la verdad es ésta"?

— Mira, si Araym creyó prudente dejarnos solos en este agujero es porque creyó que podíamos estar sin matarnos el uno al otro… eso quiere decir que después de todo no somos tan enemigos como pensábamos.

— Eso tampoco quiere decir que vayamos a ser amigos, Potter.

— Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, solo puedo decirte que deberías apurarte, porque Araym no nos va a sacar de aquí hasta que lo digas, además las vacaciones apenas van empezando, o sea que nos puede dejar aquí todo el mes entero.

— ¿Solo te interesa saber qué tengo que decir porque quieres salir de aquí?

— No, también tengo curiosidad por saber qué es. Mira, aquí me voy a sentar, y voy a estar esperando todo el tiempo que se necesite hasta que tú estés listo¿sí?

— ¿Vas a… esperar?

— Si. Tú no estás cooperando para nada, pero solo quiero que te des cuenta de que, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, no soy tan egoísta, y ésta es mi forma de cooperar contigo. No puedo hacer nada más por ti. No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, o que no estás listo para decir, solo puedo esperar a que te decidas, así que… aquí te esperaré.

Harry le dio la espalda y se sentó en un rincón. Malfoy entonces comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Respiró muchas veces, intentando calmarse, pero no podía hacer nada más mas que seguir llorando…


	5. Capitulos 9, 10 y 11

**Capítulo 9**

Llevaba Harry poco tiempo de haberse sentado a esperar a Malfoy, pero éste parecía no hacer nada más que llorar.

— ¿Por qué tú?... ¿por qué precisamente tú?

Harry se giró al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, pero no dijo nada, solo lo miró, atento a lo que el rubio decía, pero éste no lo miraba, sólo seguía llorando y mirando al suelo.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no te fuiste como todos?... ¿fue porque yo te lo dije, verdad¿Por qué yo te dije la primera noche "quédate"?... sin embargo desde antes fuiste cuidadoso… ¿por qué no fuiste peor que los demás?, o tan siquiera como los demás…

Malfoy se sentó en el suelo, y siguió hablando, pero sin dirigirse a Harry en particular.

— Ni siquiera la persona a la que amé se quedaba… La primera vez que le dije que lo amaba él me miró con sus ojos fríos sin decirme nada, y me llevó a su oficina, donde me hizo el amor de manera increíble… pero apenas terminó todo me aventó al pasillo… Nunca ni una vez me dijo nada, siempre nuestro sexo era silencioso, sin palabras, solo respiraciones apresuradas, gemidos, y después siempre me sacaba de su oficina. Alguna vez fue a mi habitación en vacaciones, pero fue lo mismo. Solo cogimos y se fue. Muchas veces intenté hacer strip tease para intentar que se quedara un poco más, pero creo que le aburrían. Él era directo, no andaba con juegos o con besuqueos. Intenté tener más parejas, para ver si se encelaba, pero no le importaba. Me inventaba historias de chicos fabulosos que me cogían, siendo que la verdad es que él era el único que lo hacía… Severus… pero en realidad él amaba a otro…

Él nunca me apoyó en nada. Muchas veces el señor tenebroso estuvo a punto de matarme, pero a él no le importaba, solo le importaba que cumpliera las órdenes que me daban porque así él salvaba su pellejo. Cuando mis padres me corrieron, él nunca me tendió la mano… nadie me tendió la mano. Todos mis "amigos", todos los que me habían rodeado siempre, admirándome, todos se fueron… por eso decidí dedicarme a aquel arte que él me había enseñado a hacer tan bien. Nunca nadie me cogió, pero después de tanto haber tenido a Severus dentro y la práctica que había adquirido en Hogwarts cogiéndome a algunos compañeros, sabía como se debía hacer… Así logré conseguir algo de dinero, pero no suficiente para mi inscripción de primer semestre, así que gracias a mis artes conseguí una prorroga por parte del director… y a principios del semestre terminé de pagar, pero todavía tenía que pagar las colegiaturas mensuales y las siguientes inscripciones a los siguientes semestres, por eso he seguido trabajando… no realmente por gusto, aunque a veces hago trabajos a cambio de información, que es como conseguía que el profesor Harold me dijera lo que la maestra Reilly nos dejaría de trabajo por la tarde, y luego hacía más trabajo para conseguir que me hicieran el ensayo… Realmente no es difícil conseguir clientes… toda la gente, después de la primera vez, regresan. Éste semestre lo terminé de pagar, y ya tengo ahorrado algo de dinero para inscribirme a cuarto semestre, pero todavía no es suficiente, así que el director me ha dicho que me va a dar un descuento de mil libras en la inscripción si lo visito una vez al día durante esta próxima semana… Mi vida ha sido así desde que aprendí que el mundo lo mueve el que mejor coge… y es lo que he hecho, cogerme al mundo para conseguir cosas de él, porque el mundo nunca ha sido bueno conmigo, siempre me ha obligado a comportarme de formas que no me gustan… y el único día que dije: "¿por qué no darme el gusto con un virgen? Me lo merezco¿no? He hecho lo que todos quieren estos años, así que ¿por qué no hacer lo que yo quiera una vez?". El único día que digo eso, ése virgen a quien intento cogerme me coge a mí, pero además me trata con amabilidad, me besa, me hace el amor como ni siquiera Severus me lo había hecho… se queda… es la primer persona que no se va, y se queda porque se lo he pedido yo… pero resulta que es mi peor enemigo… ¿Qué se hace cuando la persona que más odias, por la que Severus te ha dejado, te tiende la mano y te dice "No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, así que te esperaré"?... ¿qué haces cuando esa persona te abraza?, Cuando amaneces por primera vez en brazos de alguien¿qué haces?... Cuando esa persona te dice que no necesariamente tienen que ser enemigos¿qué haces?... Tú dime¿qué se hace cuando te das cuenta que la única persona que te ha acariciado tan gentilmente es tu peor enemigo?... ¿qué haces cuando te estás ahogando y quieres gritar, pero no sabes qué quieres gritar?...

Malfoy entonces guardó silencio, y miró a Harry directo a los ojos — Dime Potter… ¿qué hace la persona más detestable del planeta cuando se encuentra con la persona a la que todo el mundo adora?

Harry se levantó del suelo y tomó entre sus brazos a Malfoy — Probablemente esa persona solo parece ser adorada por todo el mundo. En realidad es una persona como cualquier otra…

— ¿Pero qué hace esa persona cuando se encuentra a la persona más detestable del mundo?

— Probablemente esa persona solo parece ser detestada, pero en realidad solo es una persona de corazón solitario a la que le falta aprender a amar…

— Ya he amado… y amar solo lastima corazones.

— Eso es porque no has amado de verdad, que es cuando encuentras a alguien que te ama de verdad…

— ¿Y quien me querría amar de verdad?

— No lo sé, pero déjame ayudarte a descubrir eso… quiero dejar de ser tu enemigo y así ayudarte a encontrar a aquel que sea para ti.

— Eso no garantiza que vayamos a ser amigos.

— Pero podemos intentarlo, además si no te presento a la persona indicada puedes volver a odiarme y no será tan grande la perdida¿no?

— Jaja, deberías ser cómico — dijo Malfoy en tono sarcástico — tendrías a la audiencia muerta, pero del aburrimiento.

— ¡Ya!… Mira, el primer paso para encontrarte pareja estable es que dejes ese trabajo tuyo.

— ¿Dejarlo¿y cómo voy a pagar la escuela?

— Consigue un trabajo por las tardes en el pueblo.

— Pero no se gana tan bien… además no tengo tantas prestaciones como con el actual.

— Pero así puedes llevar una vida mas digna. Vamos, no seas cobarde, hay que intentarlo.

— Ok, lo intentaré.

— ¿Entonces ya los puedo sacar?

Harry y Malfoy voltearon hacia arriba, donde estaba Araym mirándolos con una pícara sonrisa.

— Pinche Araym, sácanos de aquí para que pueda romperte la madre.

— Entonces mejor no los saco.

— ¡Ya Araym!

— Bueno, déjenme ir por una cuerda. Ésta vez una que no se rompa.

Malfoy rió, entonces miró a Harry de nuevo y le dijo — Gracias…

— ¿Por qué?

— Gracias por haberte quedado. En serio, puede parecer poco, pero para mi significó muchísimo… Toda la gente, a lo largo de mi vida y en todas las circunstancias posibles, me ha abandonado, y aunque yo les he pedido que se queden, nunca lo hicieron. Mis amigos, mi familia, todos siempre me han abandonado… Tú eres la primera persona que se queda a mi lado, y también la primera persona que me trata con tanta gentileza. Puede que solo hayan sido algunas noches, y que haya sido porque tuvimos sexo, pero para mi significó casi tanto como cuando encontré a mi primer amigo verdadero.

— ¿Quién?

— Araym. Él es el único que se ha preocupado realmente por mí, y si no fuera así entonces no habría armado todo esto para que pudiera darte las gracias… Aún así no comprendo… Siempre pensé que me odiabas por todo lo que te he hecho y todo lo que le he hecho a tus seres queridos. No solo a Granger y a Weasley, sino porque casi fui yo quien mató a Dumbledore, y casi fui yo quien te mató a ti hace tan solo unos meses.

— Sí, pero Dumbledore tenía razón cuando decía que tú no eras un asesino. Solo eras alguien solitario que necesitaba algo a qué aferrarse.

— Sí, aferrarme a la idea de que yo podía ser admirado, aunque fuera por gente tan detestable como los mortífagos. Pero tú me sacaste de eso gracias a que mataste al señor tenebroso, y aunque después sufrí aun más por tener que prostituirme, me doy cuenta de que todavía me sigues ayudando… aunque estuve a punto de matarte.

— Ya no pienses en eso. No importa. Yo muchas veces también estuve a punto de matarte, pero eso ya es el pasado, lo importante ahora es que has reconocido tu error… aunque Araym tuviera que echarnos en este hoyo para eso.

— Pero veo que valió la pena — dijo Araym desde arriba y les aventó el extremo de una cuerda — suban rápido. Me alegra que esto se solucionara hoy, porque así puedo irme a mi casa. Realmente tengo ganas de pasar esta navidad con mi familia.

**Capítulo 10**

— ¿Entonces te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?

— No me puedo quejar. No es tan placentero como el otro, pero al menos es bueno y honesto. Además a la jefa le gusta la nueva receta de café que le di. Parece que le agrado tanto que ya hasta me dice Principito.

— Vaya, apenas llevas una semana y ya le agradas a tu jefa. Eso es bueno, sin embargo creo que también le agradas por otras cosas…

— No jodas, Potter. Es una señora grande, además no es mi tipo, ni de mi sexo.

— Si, pero te aseguro que ella se deleita muchísimo viéndote. A su edad ella más bien es voyeur.

— Ok, entonces no vuelvo a llevarme los pantalones de cuero para el trabajo. Después de todo no quiero acabar como tú.

— ¿Como yo?

— Si, como tú, que eres la mascota de la profesora Laughlin, y le limpias el departamento en tanga.

— ¡Ya te dije que yo no hago eso! Seguramente lo dices con tanta insistencia porque tú ya lo has hecho alguna vez con algún profesor.

— De hecho sí. Una vez limpié el despacho de Severus en… No, olvídalo.

— ¿En qué? Dímelo.

— Es asqueroso… Me hizo limpiar su despacho en tanga roja, con una corbata de Gryffindor, con lentes redondos y con peluca oscura. Así comencé a darme cuenta de que Severus tenía obsesión contigo.

— ¿En serio¡Que horror!... Si me dijiste hace una semana que Snape estaba enamorado de mí, pero ¿así?

— No era exactamente amor, sino algo así como obsesión. Muchas veces lo vi masturbarse mientras revisaba tus exámenes.

— ¡¿QUÉ¿Entonces la mancha que una vez tenía mi examen era de…¡UGHHHH!

— Sí, es asqueroso. Siempre cuando lo hacíamos me obligaba a ponerme ropa de cuero y me hacía sufrir. Nunca le dije nada, porque en cierta forma me parecía sexy, pero ya al final incluso me hacía decirle "profesor Snape" y me obligaba a decirle cosas que tú alguna vez le habías dicho. También por eso en el ultimo curso te odiaba como nunca, porque cada palabra que le decías en clase estaba obligado a repetirla tal cual. No me importó, ya que lo amaba, pero sí me hacía ponerme muy celoso.

— Qué asco… estaba enfermo… ¡hace que hasta yo mismo me dé asco!

— Y eso no es nada. En dos ocasiones lo vi en la lavandería tomando ropa sucia tuya y oliéndola.

— ¡QUE ASCO!

— Una vez agarró el uniforme de quidditch, todo enlodado, y aún así se lo pegaba a la cara como si quisiera impregnarse de tu aroma. Y eso es poco, porque con la ropa interior era peor. Creo que hasta la mordía…

—…Tengo que tirar mis boxers… cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

— Ok. Bueno, hablábamos del cuero… Mira, tal vez puede que si se me haya hecho algo de vicio el cuero desde Severus, pero no lo hago porque quiera que mi jefa me suba el sueldo, Potter, lo hago por mí. Esa ropa se me ve bien.

— Oye, hay que dejar eso¿no?

— ¿Dejar qué¿De hablar de la ropa de cuero?

— No, eso de "Potter". Ahora ya comenzamos a ser amigos… así que no tienes por qué decirme "Potter".

— ¿Y cómo te digo ahora¿"Cara rajada"?

— ¡Malfoy!

— Ya, solo era broma. Esta bien Harry.

— ¿Y entonces yo también te puedo dejar de llamar "Malfoy"?

— Claro.

— Entonces ahora te diré Hurón… ¡es broma!, no pongas esa cara.

Ambos chicos rieron. Draco se frotó las manos. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y todo estaba lleno de nieve, excepto el camino de piedra por el que él y Harry caminaban con Gengen, el perro de la profesora Laughlin.

— ¡Piensa rápido!

A Draco lo golpeó en la cara una gran bola de nieve. Se sacudió la cara y dijo — ¡Vaya!, no has perdido la buena puntería. Todavía recuerdo esa masa de lodo que me tiraste en la cara en tercero, cuando traías puesta la capa invisible. Nunca me pude desquitar.

— ¡Claro que te desquitaste!. En sexto me dejaste con la nariz rota dentro de un compartimiento del tren.

— Sí, pero también en sexto tú me aventaste una maldición que casi me mata.

— Oh, tienes razón. Discúlpame por eso. No sabía que esa maldición hacía ese tipo de cortadas sangrantes.

— No te preocupes, algún día me desquitaré contigo… ¡de hecho ahora!

Esta vez fue Harry el que recibió en la cara una bola de nieve. Ambos comenzaron a aventarse bolas de nieve, mientras Gengen jugueteaba y ladraba.

Desde aquel día en el agujero, Draco y Harry habían comenzado a ser amigos, y todas las mañanas iban juntos a pasear al perro de la profesora Laughlin. Por las tardes Draco se iba a su trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería del pueblo que estaba a dos kilómetros, y por la noche cuando salía de trabajar, Harry a veces iba por él.

— Hacen bonita pareja, Principito — dijo un día la jefa de Draco mientras éste ponía la cafetera a trabajar.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Tú y tu novio. Hacen bonita pareja.

— Oh¿se refiere al que viene por mí? Él no es mi novio.

— ¿Ah no? Yo pensé que sí, por cómo lo miras. Que lastima, porque vaya que hacen bonita pareja. Además que él es muy guapo. Y se ve que se llevan muy bien.

— Si, nos llevamos muy bien.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no lo intentan¿Acaso a él solo le gustan las mujeres?

— No lo sé. De todos modos él nunca se fijaría en mí

— Ah, entonces a ti te gusta.

— Claro que no.

— No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Te gusta.

— No.

— Mira, sé que apenas llevas dos semanas aquí, y que no debería meterme en asuntos personales, pero yo creo que a ese chico le interesas. Además ¿cómo no podría fijarse en ti? Tienes 19 años. Estás en la flor de la edad, y posees la belleza de la juventud. No por nada te digo Principito.

— Gracias… aún así creo que preferiría que él no se fijara en mí.

— Querido, soy vieja, no tonta. No puedes mentirme. Lo único que te falta es estar seguro de lo que sientes. Por cierto¿ya viste el anuncio que pusieron en el restaurante de enfrente? Dicen que el sábado de la próxima semana va a haber una reunión de solteros. Si quieres puedes decirle que te acompañe, y así…

— No jefa, no vamos a terminar juntos.

— Solo era una sugerencia. Bueno, dado que estás tan renuente entonces dejemos ese tema para luego y ahora ayúdame con estas tazas.

Sin embargo esa noche Harry le tenía una sorpresa a Draco.

— Draco, cuando iba hoy por ti al trabajo pude ver unos anuncios muy interesantes en el restaurante de enfrente.

— ¿Interesantes¿te parece interesante una noche de solteros?

— Sí¿por qué no vas? A lo mejor ahí encuentras a alguien especial.

— No Harry, todavía es muy pronto para mí.

— ¿Muy pronto?

— Todavía no creo estar listo para volver a enamorarme. ¿Crees que solo porque ya somos amigos y me ayudaste con mi trauma eso quiere decir que ya estoy completamente bien? No Harry, necesito algo más de tiempo. Todavía no quiero volver a enamorarme. No quiero sufrir otra vez.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas salir a divertirme. Además, aunque vayas eso no garantiza que vayas a salir enamorado de alguien. Probablemente solo encuentres otro amigo. Vamos, ve, te va a hacer bien salir.

— Pero… Yo no sé hacer amigos. Lo único que me enseñaron es como conquistar gente, no como hacerlos mis amigos.

— Es muy fácil, pensé que ya con Araym y conmigo tendrías experiencia.

— Te recuerdo que fueron ustedes los que se acercaron primero a mí, no yo a ustedes.

— Discúlpame, pero conmigo fuiste tu quien se acercó primero.

— Sí, pero me acerqué para convencerte de que me dejaras cogerte, no porque quisiera ser tu amigo.

— Entonces esta semana nos vamos a dedicar a enseñarte a hacer amigos. Aunque yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo se hace, porque también fueron Hermione y Ron los que se acercaron a mi, pero lo intentaré.

— Un ciego guiando a otro ciego… eso está muuuy bien.

— Aunque sí se puede decir que ya tengo algo de experiencia, porque logré hacerme amigo tuyo, y creo que eso cuenta bastante si tomamos en cuenta que hasta hace poco todavía queríamos matarnos el uno al otro.

— Bueno, sí, supongo que eso debe contar.

— ¿Entonces sí piensas ir a la reunión?

— Mmm… pues ya qué.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de cómo se hacían los amigos, pero siguieron viéndose por las mañanas y por las noches, al principio con el propósito de encontrar las formas básicas de comenzar una amistad, pero siempre terminaban hablando de tonterías.

**Capítulo 11**

El sábado por la tarde Draco ya estaba listo para irse, y Harry decidió acompañarlo hasta el restaurante. Ambos iban muy nerviosos, como si los dos fueran a la reunión, siendo que solo era uno de ellos, pero Draco comprendió y agradeció ese gesto de solidaridad por parte de Harry.

Sin embargo Draco no estuvo a gusto durante la reunión. Muchos se le acercaban, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero todos intentaban impresionarlo más que intentar agradarle. Ninguno tenía esa mirada tan calida como la de… No. Estaba ahí intentando encontrar una pareja, así que debía de dejar de pensar en él. El aire estaba lleno de risitas, suaves risitas que utiliza la gente cuando quiere cautivar a alguien… ¡risas falsas!, ninguna tan sincera y clara como la de… No. Tenía que concentrarse.

Al final de la velada, Draco decidió preguntar a los organizadores por un muchacho, e inmediatamente le dieron su nombre y su dirección. Curiosamente, ése muchacho lo estaba esperando a la salida del restaurante, y ambos quedaron de acuerdo para verse al lunes siguiente. Draco entonces caminó rumbo al instituto. Iba a medio camino cuando a lo lejos divisó una sombra que caminaba hacia él, una sombra de cabellos despeinados. Su corazón dio un brinco, y entonces lo supo. Era él.

— Hola Harry. No pensé que vendrías por mí.

— Discúlpame, pero es que la curiosidad me estaba matando, y no iba a aguantar hasta mañana para saber todo¿cómo te fue en tu reunión?

— Estuvo del asco. Se me acercaban muchas mujeres.

— Uh¿y no hubo alguien que te interesara?

— Conseguí el nombre de un chico.

— Vaya¿entonces él estaba interesado en ti?

— Claro, si no no me abrían dado su nombre y dirección.

— Vaya… pues que bueno que tuviste suerte.

— Ni mucha, pero igual y quedamos de acuerdo para ir el lunes en la mañana a tomarnos un café.

— ¿En la mañana¿Y quien va a acompañarme a sacar a pasear a Gengen?

— No te vas a morir por un día que lo vayas a sacar tú solo.

— No, pero me voy a aburrir mucho.

— Si quieres puedo cancelar.

— No, claro que no. No está bien que por mi culpa no puedas tener citas. Además, como tú dices, no me voy a morir por un día que saque yo solo a Gengen.

El domingo los dos muchachos se dedicaron a hablar de cómo iría vestido Draco a su cita, pero en realidad a Draco ya no le importaba. Desde la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que él solo tenía ojos para Harry. Tenía miedo, sí, porque sabía que se estaba enamorando, y él odiaba eso. Enamorarse era sufrir… por eso mejor seguiría con la cita, con la esperanza de olvidarse de todas esas tonterías. Y si al final no podía con todo eso… regresaría a su antiguo trabajo, y así olvidaría todo. Mandaría todo al carajo.

El lunes por la mañana Draco se vistió apropiadamente, y fue al cuarto de Harry.

— Harry, ya me voy.

El ojiverde abrió súbitamente la puerta — Ah, espero que te vaya muy bien…

— Bueno, ya me voy. Brian debe estar esperándome ya en el café.

— Ok… que te la pases muy bien. Te lo mereces.

Draco no quería, pero caminó fuera del edificio. Caminó por los solitarios jardines hasta salir del edificio, y ya fuera del instituto decidió aparecerse hasta el café. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería que todo acabara pronto.

— Hola Brian.

— Hola Malfoy.

Ambos entraron en el café. La jefa saludó a Draco y miró muy seriamente a Brian, pero no le dijo nada y les sirvió lo que pidieron.

Brian hablaba y hablaba. De vez en cuando dejaba hablar a Draco, pero casi nunca, también porque Draco prefería no hablar. La plática de Brian era de cosas tontas, estúpidas, pero no estúpidas graciosas como la platica de Harry que lo hacía reír, sino de cosas realmente tontas.

Después de hora y media, ambos salieron al pueblo y comenzaron a vagar por él, platicando. Pronto sería la hora de la comida.

Malfoy no se había dado cuenta, pero él y Brian habían terminado caminando en una arboleda desierta. De repente Draco escuchó mucho silencio. Brian había dejado de hablar. Miró a su derecha, y se encontró con los labios de Brian.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — le dijo Draco, intentando soltarse, pero esto solo parecía incentivar más a Brian.

— He escuchado las más grandes historias sobre ti. Tus cogidas son legendarias… dicen que eres como un demonio…

— Suéltame. No voy a cogerte.

— Eso no es problema. Yo te voy a coger a ti.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Voy a ser yo quien se coja al legendario Malfoy, al que nunca nadie ha cogido.

Los brazos de Brian eran demasiado grandes y no le permitían a Draco tomar su varita. Malfoy intentó golpearlo, pero el gran cuerpo de Brian amortiguaba sus golpes. Brian era un hombre con cuerpo de Titán, demasiado fuerte para Draco, así que por más que intentó gritar, soltarse, correr, golpearlo… Nada. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles…


	6. Capitulos 12, 13 y 14

**Capítulo 12**

— ¡Hola! Tú eres el amigo del Principito¿verdad?

— Si señora.

— Ah, que bueno que viniste. Le dices por favor que no se le olvide que mañana ya no vamos a abrir, así que le doy su regalo hasta el miércoles. Dile que no estoy enojada con él, porque él siempre me anda pidiendo perdón por todo porque cree que por cualquier cosa yo me voy a enojar, pero claro que no. Comprendo que el día de hoy no viniera, porque tal vez la cita lo dejó agotado. De hecho como que se veía aburrido…

— Espere. ¿Draco no vino a trabajar?

— No¿Por qué¿Acaso no te mandó él?

— No.

La señora no pudo reprimir un gesto de preocupación, y Harry salió corriendo de la tienda. Sacó su varita, la encendió y comenzó a buscarlo por todo el pueblo, pero por la hora ya estaban todas las tiendas cerradas, y todas las calles desiertas.

Comenzó a nevar. Corrió por todas las calles, pero no había nadie. Decidió detenerse y respirar. ¿Cómo era ese hechizo que le habían enseñado en clase de rastreo?

Pronunció en un susurro algunas palabras, y en la palma de su mano apareció una flecha brillante que apuntaba hacia el oeste. Comenzó a caminar entre las calles, hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, aún con la varita encendida en alto. Entonces comenzó a llamarlo, pero nadie respondía. Continuó siguiendo el camino que le señalaba la flecha, hasta que llegó a una oscura arboleda llena de nieve. La luz de la luna hacía brillar una mata de cabello plateado que se encontraba al lado de un árbol.

— ¡Draco!... ¿qué te ha sucedido?

El rubio tenía la ropa razgada llena de sangre, y miraba al vacío, llorando en silencio. No respondió a la voz de Harry, solo lo miró por un instante y volvió a bajar la vista hacia un puñado de billetes ensangrentados que había en la nieve. Alrededor de Malfoy toda la nieve era roja.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Draco?

Harry se hincó al lado de él y puso una mano en el hombro de Draco. Inmediatamente el rubio se lanzó en los brazos de Harry y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. A la luz de su varita, Harry pudo notar arañazos en la espalda desnuda de Draco.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto… Draco?

Draco no respondió, solo siguió llorando.

— Fue mi culpa… — murmuró Harry — fui yo quien te dijo que fueras a esa reunión de solteros. Si no hubiera sido por mí a ti no te habría pasado esto.

— No Harry… — logró decir Draco — esto me lo merecía… soy detestable.

— No Draco… Nadie se merece esto que a ti te hicieron.

Harry se quitó la chamarra y la puso sobre los hombros de Draco, luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y se apareció frente a la escuela, donde corrió hasta la enfermería.

Después de un largo rato, la enfermera al fin salió del cubículo donde tenía a Draco.

— ¿Quién le hizo todo eso al pobre señor Malfoy? — preguntó la enfermera.

— ¿Cuál es su estado, señorita? — preguntó Harry. La enfermera lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera juzgándolo para probar si él había sido el culpable, pero al no encontrar mas que sincera preocupación en los ojos de Harry, le dijo — El señor Malfoy tenía severos rasguños por todo el pecho y la espalda, mordidas en su cuello, el labio roto, moretones por todo el cuerpo, y un desgarre anal. Ya hemos logrado cerrar todas las heridas que tenía, las mordidas para mañana ya habrán desaparecido y los moretones tendrán que esperar a desaparecer solos, porque el líquido para moretones ya se me terminó. Lo que ahora necesita el señor Malfoy es descanso y un buen amigo que le de muchos ánimos.

— ¿Puede irse a su habitación?

— Eso es algo que él decidirá. Si se siente bien como para retirarse, lo puede hacer. ¿Quiere pasar a verlo?

— ¿Puedo?

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la enfermería, indicándole que pasara, y cerró la puerta una vez que Harry estuvo dentro.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama, y vio como Harry entraba en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor — le respondió Draco — físicamente estoy mejor.

— ¿Y por dentro?

Draco bajó la mirada, mirando a sus brazos moreteados.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu cuarto o prefieres quedarte aquí?

Draco negó con la cabeza — Vamos a mi cuarto.

Harry se acercó, listo para tomarlo en brazos, pero Draco lo detuvo. — Puedo caminar.

— No me importa. No quiero que ahorita hagas ningún esfuerzo.

Harry lo tomó en sus brazos y salió de la enfermería, dio las gracias a la enfermera y caminó hasta el cuarto. Una vez ahí, depositó a Draco en su cama y él se sentó en una silla frente a él.

— ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí? — preguntó el rubio.

— No pienso dejarte solo.

— No, yo me refería a esa silla. ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí¿Por qué no te acuestas?

— No. Necesitas tener toda la cama para ti solo para que puedas descansar.

— Por favor… quédate a mi lado.

Harry se levantó de la silla y se acostó al lado de Draco. Inmediatamente Draco se echó en sus brazos y en un instante se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Draco seguía con la mirada perdida y casi no hablaba. Ni siquiera quiso abrir los regalos que tenía de navidad. Harry intentaba no dejarlo solo, pero a veces tenía que hacerlo para ir por comida o algo así. Esa noche Draco volvió a dormir en brazos de Harry. Si intentaba dormir él solo, tenía pesadillas.

**Capítulo 13**

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Draco.

— Mmm, es la segunda vez que despierto vestido entre tus brazos, y las dos veces en esta semana. Definitivamente no ha sido una semana muy productiva.

— Vaya, pareces estar un poco más animado.

— Tengo que estarlo. Ayer fue navidad, y me la pasé como zombie arruinándotela.

— Si no quieres no tienes por qué obligarte a ti mismo.

— No. En realidad yo mismo estoy un poco más animado.

— Me sorprende que seas tan fuerte.

— No es eso. Solo he aceptado que este fue mi castigo por haber estado con tanta gente, y es además un signo claro de que el amor no es para mi.

— El amor es para todos.

— No para mí. Enamorarse duele, e intentar enamorarse duele más... Ah, mira, tengo regalos de ayer. Que raro, pensé que Santa Clos ya no me traía juguetes por ser un niño malo.

— No eres malo, solo pecas de inocente.

— ¿Inocente? Jaja. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices "pecas de pendejo" y ya?

— Uh, si, creo que el viejo Draco ya ha vuelto. ¿No vas a ver qué te trajeron?

— Tal vez más al rato, al fin que son solo dos regalos. ¿Qué hora es?

— Las once de la mañana.

— ¿Las once¿No tienes que ir a pasear a Gengen?

— Por un día no creo que se vaya a morir.

— Ayer no fuiste, y si hoy no vas la que sí se va a morir es la profesora Laughlin, así que mejor ve.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros. Ya no estoy tan mal, así que puedes ir. Además quiero comenzar a arreglarme.

— ¿Arreglarte para qué?

— Para ir a trabajar. Después de todo el instituto no se paga solo.

— Puedes pedirle permiso a tu jefa. Ella comprenderá.

— No, ya de por si me paga bastante bien para el poco trabajo que hago ¿y encima pedirle día libre? No gracias, en serio. Además tengo que pagar la inscripción en una semana, si no entonces me tengo que ir del instituto.

— Bueno, déjame ir a pasear a Gengen y vuelvo en una hora para que discutamos eso.

— ¿Para que discutamos eso¿Quieres discutir si voy a poder ir a trabajar¿Quién eres¿Mi mamá?... No, no creo. Ella no se hubiera molestado en pararse ni siquiera a hablar conmigo.

— ¿Lo ves? Al rato vengo.

Harry salió del cuarto, y Draco tomó los dos regalos que estaban a un lado de la cama para comenzar a abrirlos. El primero era de Araym, y era un paquete grande de condones junto con un cd de Coldplay.

— Pinche Araym — dijo Draco mientras abría el segundo regalo — si ya le dije que Coldplay no…

Draco no pudo terminar la frase. El segundo regalo era de parte de Harry. Era el primer regalo que recibía de Harry… Era una especie de móvil de pajaritos de origami.

Se quedó un rato mirándolo, y pensando dónde colgarlo, hasta que escuchó golpecitos en la ventana. Se dio cuenta de que eran piedritas que golpeaban contra el vidrio de su ventana, así que abrió el vidrio y se asomó lentamente. Abajo estaba Harry con Gengen

— ¡Hola Draco!

— ¿Harry?

— Gengen quería saludarte, pero no se permiten animales en los dormitorios.

— Ya abrí tu regalo.

— ¿Te gustó?

— Es bonito, pero ¿qué es?

— Es un Senbazuru, que quiere decir "mil grullas". Son para desear buena suerte. ¿Por qué no lo cuelga en la ventana? Así le dará el aire.

— Sí, y si le da el aire dentro de algún tiempo se arruinará.

— No pasará eso. Ponlo en la ventana.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

— Ponlo.

Draco tomó el móvil, con su varita hizo aparecer un clavo en la orilla de la ventana y puso ahí el móvil.

— Se ve bonito — dijo Draco.

— Espera a que sea la tarde y se verá más bonito.

— Y mientras me quedaré aquí a aburrirme hasta que pueda irme a trabajar.

— No permitiré que te vayas a trabajar en ese estado, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Quién eres tu para prohibirme ir¿San Potter, patrono de los enfermos?

— No creo, porque soy un pecador frecuente. Ya me voy, tengo que ir a terminar de pasear a Gengen. Nos vemos luego.

— Sí. Diviértete.

Draco se acostó en su cama, y miró al techo. Esas atenciones por parte de Harry solo lo hacían enamorarse más de él.

Por la tarde, Draco le hizo caso a Harry y no fue al trabajo, pero mandó una lechuza a su jefa explicándole a medias lo que había pasado y diciéndole que mañana ya iría a trabajar. Sin embargo esto no evitó que Draco se sintiera preocupado.

— Harry, mañana iré a buscar otro trabajo.

— ¿Otro¿Acaso no te gusta tu trabajo en el café?

— Sí, pero yo no me refería a dejar el trabajo en el café, sino conseguir un trabajo en la mañana y por la tarde trabajar en el café.

— Pero Draco, todavía no estás tan fuerte.

— No importa. Necesito dinero para poder inscribirme, o al paso al que voy nunca voy a poder inscribirme al siguiente semestre o pagar el siguiente mes de renta de cuarto.

— Draco, ahorita no te preocupes por eso. Lo más importante en este momento es que te recuperes y ya después veremos eso del dinero.

— Harry, el cuarto se paga mañana, y no lo puedo pagar si no he pagado mi inscripción.

— Eso lo sé. Yo también rento cuarto y estoy conciente de eso.

— Entonces comprenderás que necesito ir a…

— No. No irás.

— Harry, no me hagas discutir por esto, por favor.

— No. Ya acepté que mañana fueras a trabajar solo porque prometiste no cansarte demasiado, así que no puedo permitir que te fatigues en…

Harry no pudo terminar la frase. En ese momento, el móvil de pajaros comenzó a gorjear, y de repente estalló en una parvada de pájaros que salieron por la ventana.

— ¡Wow! — Gritó Draco asombrado asomándose a la ventana para ver la parvada alejarse volando — Con razón dijiste que por la tarde se vería más bonito. Gracias.

— De nada.

— Sin embargo parece que uno de los pájaros está regresando… Ah, no, es una lechuza, pero viene hacia acá.

La lechuza se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana y extendió una pata a Draco para que le quitara un sobre. Antes de que Draco pudiera hacerlo, Harry se adelantó, le quitó la carta a la lechuza y comenzó a leerla.

— Harry, esa carta era mía — dijo Draco molesto.

— No, era para mí.

— Sí, y seguramente tú te llamas "Draco Malfoy"

— No, en serio era para mí.

— Dámela.

— No.

— ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? Esa actitud sobreprotectora me está fastidiando bastante.

— ¿Cuál actitud sobreprotectora?

— Dame esa carta.

Draco estaba muy molesto, tanto que parecía echar chispar por los ojos. Sin darle tiempo a Harry para actuar, le arrebató la carta y comenzó a leerla. Era una confirmación de pago de inscripción y de renta de cuarto a nombre de Draco Malfoy.

— Pero ¿cómo…?. Si yo todavía no he pagado… Debe ser un error.

— No lo es.

Draco miró a Harry, luego volvió a mirar el papel y otra vez miró a Harry, desconcertado.

— No me digas que… ¿tú lo pagaste?

— Sí.

— Pero ¿por qué¿por qué, Harry?. No tenías por qué…

— No, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero lo hice. Eres mi amigo.

— Por eso. Eres mi amigo… ¿o me estás pagando por mi amistad¿Acaso cambiamos la relación de sexo por una de amistad?

— No Draco. Tu eres mi amigo porque sí, porque te estimo, no porque quiera comprar tu amistad. Yo hago con mi dinero lo que se me da la gana, además veo que realmente le has echado ganas este mes para poder inscribirte, porque creo que realmente quieres ser Especialista en pociones, así que, como tu amigo, no puedo abandonarte y dejarte que te hundas. Es el tipo de cosas que hacen los amigos¿no? Apoyarse en los momentos difíciles.

A Draco se le cayó la carta de las manos y abrazó a Harry. ¿Por qué hacía esto Harry?... ¿no se daba cuenta de que lo único que hacía era lastimar más a Draco¿no se daba cuenta de que Draco estaba ya perdidamente enamorado de él? Y lo único que Harry hacía era que para Draco fuera cada vez más difícil intentar olvidarse de él.

— Gracias Harry… Muchas gracias.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Te lo he dicho, para eso estamos los amigos. Para siempre estar al lado de sus seres queridos en los momentos difíciles.

Draco guardó silencio, no atreviéndose a romper ese momento perfecto con alguna frase estúpida. La bondad de Harry, su calidez... Draco ya no quería ahora olvidarlo, ya no quería perder ese sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con Harry.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Draco le dio un suave beso a Harry. El ojiverde abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró asombrado.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— No lo sé. Fue la emoción. Perdóname.

— No te preocupes. También debe ser que tienes sueño, aunque todavía es temprano. ¿Quieres jugar cartas antes de irte a dormir?

— Estaría bien.

Esa noche Draco ya no le pidió a Harry que se quedara con él. Temía que en la oscuridad de la noche su corazón imprudente le hiciera decir cosas que no debía. No podía decirle a Harry todo lo que significaba para él.

**Capítulo 14**

— Ya me voy a trabajar.

— Uh, hasta que haces algo.

— Ya ni digas, que fue por tu culpa que yo no fui ayer a trabajar.

— Igual y nos la pasamos bien. Ahora que otra vez ya no vas a estar tendré que regresar a mi aburrida rutina vespertina.

— Es cierto¿qué haces en las tardes cuando me voy a trabajar?

— A veces les escribo a Ron y a Hermione, otras veces leo, escucho música, o también a veces salgo a caminar al monte que está al sur. Es un lugar muy bonito. De hecho pienso ir hoy ahí.

— Bueno, que lo disfrutes. Yo me retiro.

— Que te vaya bien.

Draco salió del edificio, y ésta vez sí caminó hasta el café. Al llegar, su jefa enseguida le preguntó cómo se encontraba y le dio su regalo de navidad.

— Sé que ya pasó navidad, Principito, pero te lo guardé. Iba a dártelo ayer, pero ya no pudiste venir… Ten cuidado Principito. Fíjate mejor con quien sales, para que no te vayan a asaltar otra vez.

Draco asintió, recordando que la versión que él y Harry le habían dado a la señora era que lo habían golpeado y lo habían asaltado.

— En serio, ese muchacho amigo tuyo realmente te tiene un gran aprecio. Esa noche apenas le dije que no habías venido a trabajar salió corriendo a buscarte. Realmente se preocupó mucho.

— Sí, de hecho fue por su culpa que no pude venir ayer a trabajar, aunque ya me sentía bien.

— Pues hizo bien en no dejarte venir. Hasta yo te habría mandado de regreso si hubieras venido. Para ese tipo de cosas se necesita descanso, no solo físico, sino también mental. Y como ya te he dicho muchas veces: nuestro estado de ánimo se refleja en cada acción que hacemos, y para que el café tenga buen sabor debe hacerse con paciencia y con la mente calmada.

— Sí, tiene razón.

— Ahora Principito, dejémonos de tanta charla y pongámonos manos a la obra. Los de la mesa 5 quieren un moka flotante y un expresso largo. Y las dos jovencitas quieren frapuchinos para llevar.

La vida de los dos chicos volvió a la misma rutina de antes. Por la mañana salían a pasear a Gengen, y por la tarde Draco se iba a trabajar. Como en la tarde Harry no hacía nada, de vez en cuando se iba a dar una vuelta por el café donde trabajaba Draco y se quedaba un rato platicando con la dueña, luego compraba algo y se iba de nuevo.

El último día del año la jefa de Draco invitó a los chicos a pasar el año nuevo con ella, y ellos accedieron. La familia de la señora era muy amable, y les sorprendió ver que tenía muchísimos nietos.

Curiosamente a Draco le pareció que a Harry en toda la noche lo estuvieron persiguiendo los muérdagos, porque varias veces cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a él veía que justo sobre su cabeza colgaba un muérdago. La única ocasión en la que él se paró debajo de un muérdago fue sin querer cuando estaba hablando con la nieta de 3 años, la cual, muy colorada pero contenta, le pidió un beso en la mejilla, al cual Draco accedió, provocando que la pequeña corriera contenta diciendo "El príncipe me dio un beso". Harry, por otra parte, como parecía imán de muérdagos, le dio un beso en la mano a la jefa de Malfoy y un beso en la mejilla a la nieta de 12 años, que era fan de Harry.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos se encontraban como todos los demás días paseando a Gengen, y comenzaron a platicar de la noche anterior.

— Estuvo padre la fiesta de ayer.

— Sí, no pensé que tu jefa sería tan divertida.

— Es muy buena gente, y toda su familia también. En la fiesta platiqué con todos… menos contigo.

— Lo que pasa es que parecía que los muérdagos aparecían solos en el aire, y no me quise arriesgar.

— ¿También te diste cuenta de eso? Yo tampoco me acerqué contigo porque cada que lo intentaba era como si apareciera un muérdago sobre tu cabeza.

— Y por eso te tocó darle un beso a Michelle.

— Sí, se puso contentísima.

— Pues claro. De por sí le gustabas, encima le empiezas a cantar la canción de Michelle en francés, y luego le das un beso, pues es lógico que saliera gritando "el príncipe me dio un beso".

— ¿Qué quieres? Sigo siendo galán.

— Pero ¿con niñas?

— No, Michelle no es mi tipo, no es de mi sexo y no es mayor de edad.

— Acabas de destruirle los sueños a una pequeña niña que ya soñaba con su príncipe Draco.

— Vamos ya por Gengen, ya es hora de irnos.

Ambos se levantaron del banco donde estaban sentados y fueron debajo del árbol donde estaba Gengen. Comenzaron a llamar al perro, y él los miraba, pero no se levantaba de donde estaba. Les ladró dos veces, como invitándolos a acercarse, y ambos se pararon al lado del perro. Gengen tenía entre las patas una rama, que supusieron que el perro quería que se la lanzaran. Así comenzaron a hacerlo varias veces, y el perro les traía la rama.

— Que raro — dijo Draco — esta rama está demasiado verde para la temporada en la que estamos.

— Si, incluso éste árbol está todo congelado… — dijo Harry mirando hacia arriba — Oh no. Draco, ya sé de donde obtuvo la rama.

Draco miró hacia arriba, y se dio cuenta de que en medio del congelado árbol se asomaba una verde planta de muérdago.

— Oh no… Harry, eso significa que…

— No deberíamos.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

— Sin embargo dicen que si no lo haces tienes mala suerte.

— En eso también estoy completamente de acuerdo.

— Tú decides, Draco.

— Bueno… somos amigos, así que ¿qué más da?

Ambos chicos sonrieron, luego ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un suave beso, después se separaron, volvieron a sonreír, y gracias a la rama de muérdago pudieron llevar a Gengen de regreso al departamento de la profesora.

El resto de la tarde Draco se fue a trabajar, pero en ningun momento pudo olvidar el beso que le había dado Harry. Con ése, ya eran dos besos en la semana. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal sentir eso, ya no le importaba. No quería dejar de sentir esto que sentía cuando pensaba en Harry y cuando estaba a su lado.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada, Principito?

— Nada.

— Sí, ese nada que quiere decir "algo".

— ¿Por qué siempre me atrapan en la mentira cuando digo que nada?

— Porque tu mirada te delata, corazón de melón. ¿Qué sucedió para que tengas esas estrellas en tus ojos?

— Hace rato Harry y yo estábamos paseando a Gengen, como todas las mañanas, y nos paramos sin querer bajo un muérdago…

— ¡Oh, principito¿Entonces ustedes…?

— Sí.

— Con razón esa mirada. Pero¿por qué no se lo dices?

— ¿Qué?

— Eso que sientes.

— Yo no siento nada por él.

— Te lo he dicho: soy vieja, no tonta. Deberías decírselo.

— Pero él ya me ha dicho que solo me quiere como amigo.

— Probablemente él esté pensando lo mismo que tú ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido esa idea?

— Francamente no. Durante todas nuestras vidas nunca nos hemos llevado bien, nos hemos hecho mucho daño… ahora apenas empezamos a ser amigos. No puedo pedirle más que eso, que en nuestro caso ya es demasiado.

— Cuando se trata de amor nunca es demasiado. Además creo no equivocarme si digo que tú te mereces alguien como Harry, que se preocupa mucho por ti.

— Sí, pero él no se merece a alguien tan horrible como yo, después de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida.

— No eres horrible, principito. Eres un buen chico de hermosos sentimientos. Y realmente no creo que a Harry le importe lo que hayas hecho en tu pasado. Si dices que antes ustedes no se llevaban bien es probable que ahora ya te haya perdonado.

— Quisiera decirle lo agradecido que estoy con él por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por estar a mi lado en estos últimos días tan difíciles… pero no sé como. Cada que quiero darle las gracias no me salen las palabras… El otro día me quedé sin palabras y lo besé sin querer… No quiero que pase eso. Me gustaría decirle la gratitud tan enorme que siento hacia él por no haberme juzgado ni haberme discriminado… Él significa mucho para mí, porque es el único que después de tanto dolor me ha hecho sonreír y ver que todavía existe esperanza… Quisiera decirle eso y más, pero cuando estoy con él no me salen las palabras… Creo que eso pasa cuando se ama demasiado. La lengua se traba y no deja hablar claro al corazón.

— Oh Principito. Si le dices exactamente eso que me acabas de decir a mí no creo que él sea capaz de rechazarte. Nadie puede tener un corazón de piedra como para no sentir todo eso que quieres expresar, y si tiene corazón de piedra entonces dale primero un latte para que se le ablande y entonces dile lo que sientes. Toma, aquí tienes dos lattes para levar, cortesía de la casa.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te vaya bien, saludas a Harry de mi parte, y no se te olvide llegar temprano mañana.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Tal vez tú no te has dado cuenta, pero yo creo que estás más que listo para hablar con él. Estás seguro de lo que sientes, y eso lo notará él también.

— ¡Pero… es demasiado pronto¡Estas cosas no son así como así!

— Querido, las mejores cosas de la vida pasan cuando no son planeadas. Además, si vas a dar el ranazo es mejor darlo pronto, pero no creo que ese sea tu caso. Por favor toma los lattes, que se enfrían, y disfruta el resto de tu tarde.

Draco tomó los lattes aún desconcertado y salió de la tienda. Todo esto era demasiado rápido, y ni siquiera sabía donde encontrar a Harry… aunque él había mencionado algo de una colina…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos los que leen el fic! Me alegra saber que les esté gustando (bueno, a los que les esté gustando). ¡No se desenchufen, porque ya viene lo mero bueno!. Y por favor sigan dejando reviews!. Salu2!!!


	7. Capitulos 15, 16 y 17

**Capítulo 15**

Draco le dio un trago a su latte y caminó entre los árboles, temblando, aunque no sabía si era de frío o de nervios, así que volvió a darle otro trago a su latte.

— Buh

— ¡AH!... Harry…

— Cobarde. No pensé que te espantarías tanto. Casi se te cae tu café.

— Toma, aquí hay uno para ti, te lo envía mi jefa.

— ¿Cortesía de la casa? Uh, gracias — dijo Harry y se terminó el latte de un solo trago, después hizo desaparecer el embase y preguntó — ¿Por qué estás temblando tanto?

— Yo no estoy temblando.

— A lo mejor tienes razón y solo estás desarrollando un Mal de Parkinson a temprana edad.

— Jaja, muy gracioso. En realidad tengo algo de frío.

— ¿Quieres mi chamarra?

— No gracias.

— Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? Normalmente sales de trabajar a las 10, no a las 6.

— Me dejaron el resto del día libre.

— ¿Y eso?

— Pues ya vez…

— ¿El resto de la tarde libre y dos lattes gratis? Tu jefa es buena gente, pero no tanto. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Draco se terminó el latte de un solo trago, e hizo desaparecer el embase. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar más. ¿Realmente estaba listo para decírselo?

— Harry, hay algo muy importante que desde hace algún tiempo he querido decirte… pero no sabía cómo.

— Ah, ¿y ahora ya sabes cómo? Eso es bueno. ¿De qué se trata?

— Harry, yo estoy realmente muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

— Oh, no es nada, ya te lo he dicho.

— Pero es en serio. No tienes idea de cómo te agradezco que hayas sido tan comprensivo, que me hayas perdonado tantas cosas que he hecho. Pero no es solo eso… sino que… hay algo más.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

Draco estaba muy nervioso. ¿Y si Harry no le volvía a hablar? ¿Y si Harry comenzaba a detestarlo? ¿Realmente Harry sabría ser tan paciente y comprensivo como siempre?

— Draco, ¿por qué estas llorando?

— Harry… yo… Me cuesta mucho trabajo decirte esto…

— Draco, ¿por qué estás así?, ¿qué sucede?

Harry tomó en sus brazos a Draco, intentando consolarlo, pero el rubio no dejaba de llorar.

— Harry, tengo tanto miedo…

— ¿De qué?

— Tengo miedo de decirte y que te enojes…

— ¿De qué me podría enojar?... Un momento, ¿rompiste mi colección de snitchs del mundo?

Draco rió por un segundo, pero luego volvió a ponerse muy serio — No Harry, es algo diferente… pero tengo miedo…

— No tienes por qué tener miedo. Soy yo. ¿Acaso no me he ganado tu confianza? Sabes que no importa qué pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. Dime, te escucho.

— Harry… No quería decírtelo porque tengo mucho miedo de que si te lo digo no me vuelvas a hablar, o me odies de por vida… pero ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás… Harry, desde hace mucho tiempo he comenzado a sentir esto… no sé exactamente como ponerlo en palabras, pero es algo que me hace sentir que eres alguien muy especial para mí. No solo alguien especial, sino la persona más importante de mi vida, no solo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, sino también porque eres una persona extraordinaria… A tu lado me siento más fuerte y al mismo tiempo más débil, me siento como un ser inmortal y al mismo tiempo me siento más humano. A tu lado me siento capaz de ser mejor persona y al mismo tiempo me siento… capaz de amar. Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a la persona que fuera para mí. Pues bien, ahora yo sé a quién quiero para mí. Te quiero a ti. Solo que hasta hoy tuve el valor de decirlo, pero en realidad es algo que sé desde hace mucho. Es estúpido que desde hace tiempo comenzara a buscar a alguien, cuando siempre he sabido que yo solo te quiero a ti, solo que no tenía el valor de confesarlo, ni siquiera a mí mismo. Pero ahora estoy seguro. Te quiero a ti, para siempre, y quiero permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo que me queda de vida, a menos que tú no estés de acuerdo… Comprendo que en este momento tal vez estés en shock y no sepas qué responder… pero es algo que quería que supieras… He terminado por amarte más que a nadie en este universo, porque tú eres siempre el que me da esperanzas para seguir adelante… me haces creer que los cuentos de hadas existen, que los príncipes azules existen, porque eres demasiado perfecto para ser verdad…

Durante todo el discurso Harry había estado mirando a Draco muy seriamente sin hacer ningún gesto, y en ese momento lo único que dijo fue — Draco, ¿estás seguro de esto que dices?.

— Sí, completamente. Esta vez sé que es mi corazón el que habla, y estoy completamente seguro de lo que digo.

Harry no dijo nada ni cambió su expresión en el rostro, solo volvió a abrazar a Draco, y el rubio pudo notar que Harry se reía.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es esperar tanto tiempo? — le dijo al fin Harry.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Ése día dentro del agujero te lo dije. Te dije que no podía obligarte a hacer algo que no querías o que no estabas listo para decir. Desde entonces, como te lo prometí, te he esperado a que te decidieras a decirlo.

— Un momento, ¿o sea que tú…?

— Draco, toda mi vida me has gustado, desde que te conocí. Pero tu nunca hiciste nada más que pelear, y te empecinabas en hacer daño a mis seres queridos, por eso nunca pasó de algo más allá que lo físico. Sin embargo, después de la caída de Voldemort, supe que todos te habían dejado solo por no cumplir tu misión de matarme. Tú no eras un asesino, porque nunca habías matado a nadie, entonces no podías ser tan malo como aparentabas. Cuando cayó Voldemort supe que te echaron de tu casa. Sinceramente dejé de sentir ese odio, y comencé a sentir pena por ti, porque fue triste ver que todos tus amigos te habían traicionado. Nunca supe cómo habías logrado conseguir el dinero para estar en esta escuela, pero supuse que era de una manera ilícita, aunque de todas maneras no sabía como lo conseguías. Siempre tenías los ojos inundados de tristeza, y muchas veces quise acercarme a preguntarte si podía ayudarte en algo, pero siempre fuimos enemigos y supe que tú no me dejarías ayudarte. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido durante todos estos años, nunca me habías dejado de gustar, por eso el día que te me ofreciste no supe que hacer… ¡Eras mi enemigo!... sin embargo seguías siendo tan hermoso como siempre, por eso después de pensarlo un día completo fue que decidí acceder, sin saber que uno se podía volver adicto a ti. Aún así me di cuenta de que tú te sentías miserable cada que lo hacíamos, y nunca supe exactamente por qué. Creí que tal vez era porque yo era un mal amante, pero la verdad no tenía ni idea de la verdad. Igual y no pensaba mucho en eso, solo me daba cuenta de que eras una persona con heridas muy profundas en el alma, y eso comenzó a conmoverme. Comencé a conocerte un poco gracias a los pocos minutos que hablábamos después de hacerlo, y me di cuenta de que realmente me gustabas. El día del agujero esperaba que solo me dijeras que nos diéramos una oportunidad, pero como me contaste toda tu historia y me diste las gracias entonces seguí esperando, pero sin quererlo a la semana ya estaba enamorado de ti. Pero, como te dije aquel día, esperaría. No quería que te sintieras obligado a acceder, por eso preferí seguir esperando, casi rezando, para que un día tú me dijeras lo que hoy me has dicho.

— ¡Harry!

— Y por favor Draco, no seas pesimista, yo no quiero pasar contigo el tiempo que me queda de vida, quiero pasar contigo toda la eternidad.

— Harry…

— Y sí, los cuentos de hadas existen. Soy yo quien ha encontrado un príncipe azul… mejor dicho, un Principito.

— Jaja, no. Tú tienes más pinta de príncipe, y yo más bien sería el sapo feo del cuento.

— ¿Y si te beso te conviertes en príncipe?

Draco dejó de reír y sintió que se sonrojaba. Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con una leve sonrisa en los labios y lo besó. Desde entonces Malfoy creyó ciegamente en esos cuentos de fantasía, pues en ese momento se sentía realmente como un príncipe al que otro príncipe le había roto el encantamiento. Al fin era feliz… podía amar…

**Capítulo 16**

— Ya llegó el primer autobús — anunció Draco, que estaba parado justo al lado de una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Inmediatamente fue a sentarse al lado de Harry, que tenía frente a él un enorme volumen de clases de maldiciones.

— No hay prisa. Ron llegaba en el segundo — dijo Harry cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en una estantería.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente. Además, Ron es un huevo con patas. Es aún más probable que llegue en el tercer autobús. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

— Porque temo que Weasley quiera freírme vivo.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, tomados de la mano, y comenzaron a caminar por el empedrado de los jardines que llevaban a las habitaciones.

— ¡Malfoy!

El rubio volteó, y vio a un chico correr hacia él.

— Acabo de regresar de vacaciones, pero ya quería regresar… ¿Estás libre?

— No Ethan. Desde hace tiempo que siempre estoy ocupado.

— ¡Por favor! Te pagaré el doble, el triple si quieres, pero por favor… sólo una vez más

— Lárgate.

— Por favor ¿si?

— ¿No lo oíste? — Dijo Harry y sacó su varita — te han dicho que te largues.

Ethan tembló y salió corriendo, así los chicos pudieron seguir su caminata por el empedrado.

— No era necesario que lo asustaras así. Acaba de entrar en segundo semestre, todavía es pequeño.

— Por un año, y luego crecen y se vuelven violadores.

— No exageres, además en este momento no les tengo miedo… A lo que tengo miedo en este momento es a cierto pelirrojo amigo tuyo el cual me va a arrastrar de cabeza por todo el campus cuando se entere. ¿Y cómo piensas explicarle todo?

— No sé… Es mi amigo, no puedo ocultarle algo así, y además sería inútil porque tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad. Es imposible ocultar esto… El amor deja muchas huellas.

— Por eso te he dicho que tires los condones envueltos en papel y no nada mas así. Se ven demasiado entre la basura.

— ¡No me refería a esa clase de huellas! En todo caso no me preocupan los de la basura, porque Ron nunca ha visto mi bote de basura. Me preocupan los que están en el cajón del buró y en la mochila.

— ¿Weasley te revisa tus cajones y tu mochila?

— No, pero a veces se pone a buscar borradores, o necesita algún libro.

— Por eso te he dicho que me dejes a mí guardártelos.

— Sí, pero así no podría caerte por sorpresa. Y no creo que siempre puedas estar preparado.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Quieres que te recuerde a qué me dedicaba antes? ¡Claro que puedo estar siempre preparado!

— Bueno, puede que sí, pero no es lo mismo.

— A mí no me engañas. Te gusta traerlos para todos lados porque así te sientes como un chico malo.

— ¿Y? ¿No te gusta que sea un chico malo?

— No, me encanta…

Ambos sonrieron. Harry abrazó a Draco por la cintura, rugió en su oído y luego le dio un suave mordisquito.

— Eres el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida — susurró en el oído de Draco, con ternura — justo en este momento no sabes cómo tengo ganas de llevarte al cuarto, arrancarte la ropa con los dientes y…

— ¡HARRY!

Ambos chicos se soltaron de golpe y voltearon a donde estaba Ron mirándolos con la cara completamente desencajada.

— Harry, ¡¿Qué haces abrazando de esa forma a esa serpiente?!

— Ron, quiero presentarte a mi novio Draco.

— Pero… ¡¿Estás mal del cerebro?! ¿Ésta serpiente es tu novio?

— Deja de decirle serpiente.

— Bueno, ése prostituto.

— ¡Deja de decirle esas cosas! Dejó eso ya hace tiempo.

— He cambiado, Weasley — dijo Draco saliendo en su propia defensa.

— Pero-pero-pero… ¡es un hombre!

— ¿Y? — Preguntó Harry — No importa. Yo lo amo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero-pero-pero… ¡solo se aprovecha de ti!

— ¿Te aprovechas de mí, Draco?

— Mmm… puede que solo un poco — dijo Draco sonriendo — En realidad creo que el que se aprovecha de mí eres tú.

Ron se estremeció — Ok, no quiero pensar en aquello a lo que se están refiriendo ustedes, ni quiero pensar en lo que pudieron haber estado haciendo este mes y medio que estuvieron solos en la escuela…

— Casi nada, porque apenas llevamos una semana de novios.

— Una semana muy bien aprovechada — añadió Draco.

— Ugh… Estoy intentando ser paciente con ustedes, así que cooperen ¿si?

— Sí, perdón — dijo Harry.

— A ver, ¿alguno puede explicarme exactamente cómo sucedió esto?

— Es una larga historia.

— ¿Y supongo bien, Harry, si digo que sí tiene algo que ver con el día en el que fuiste a la enfermería y la semana y media en la que te levantaste más temprano de lo usual?

— Jeje, si… Es parte de la larga historia.

— Bueno… pues quiero escucharla toda, para entender cómo llegamos a todo esto… ¡Pero mantengan el relato pg-13, por favor! Entren en detalles solo de cosas relevantes, no en detalles de… "eso". Intentaré comprenderlos… todavía no apruebo esta relación, pero veré qué se le puede hacer…

— ¿Y desde cuando tú tienes que aprobar lo que nosotros podemos hacer y lo que no? — preguntó molesto Draco.

— Cálmate Draco — le dijo Harry — te recuerdo que él es el que nos va a ayudar a contárselo a Hermione y a tranquilizarla.

— Sólo lo haré si el relato me convence — dijo Ron — también si Malfoy deja de tratar tan mal a Hermione… y también si veo que es amor verdadero.

— ¡Pero sí lo es! ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

— ¡No!... no, así está bien… primero cuéntenme cómo pasó y ya luego veré si me puedo hacer a la idea. Así que por lo mientras nada de arrumacos delante de mí, ¿me oyeron?

— Sí, señora Weasley.

— ¡Ya Harry!

Los tres entraron en el edificio de las habitaciones y fueron a la habitación de Ron, donde comenzaron a contarle la historia de cómo había sucedido todo. Al final Ron quedó convencido de que todo sí iba en serio… Ahora solo le faltaba hacerse a la idea… y hacer a la idea a la demás gente, como ya les había prometido a Harry y a Draco.

**Capítulo 17**

(Seis meses después)

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Eso fue lo primero que pudo articular Hermione diez minutos después, cuando al fin pudo despertar del desmayo. Hubiera deseado que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero ahora que estaba todo delante de sus ojos, no lo podía creer.

— Pero… ¿por qué?

— Simplemente sucedió, Hermione — le contestó Harry.

— Pero… ¿y Ginny?

— Si, ¿y yo? ¿Me dejaste por… eso?

— Ginny, ya discutimos eso… — dijo Harry y suspiró. Sabía que ambas chicas lo miraban y que esperaban muchas explicaciones, pero él ya estaba cansado…

Desde que Draco y él estaban juntos no había alguien que a diario se sorprendiera y preguntara cómo había pasado. Normalmente ellos se limitaban a decir que "son cosas que pasan", pero lo que realmente le molestaba era cuando quien le preguntaba era alguna persona muy cercana a él, porque entonces sí no podía decir eso y sabía que tenía que explicar casi todo. El problema era que ésta vez, aunque las cosas con Ginny habían vuelto casi a la antigua relación de amistad, en realidad él no tenía intención de contarle que ellos estaban juntos por culpa de Ginny.

— ¿Y Ron lo sabe? — preguntó Hermione.

— Sí

— ¿Y la señora Weasley lo sabe?

— Sí…

— ¿Y el señor Weasley?

— Creo que sí… supongo que la señora Weasley le habrá dicho

— ¿Y Bill, Charlie, Fred y George lo saben?

— Sí. Ellos fueron los que quisieron invitarlo a cenar, de hecho todo empezó por idea del profesor Lupin.

— ¿Y cuando pensabas decirnos a nosotras?

— No sé… tal vez el próximo verano…

— Muy gracioso — dijo Hermione sarcásticamente y se levantó de la cama — ¿y a qué hora llega?

— No debe tardar ya

— Espero que modere sus modales, si no entonces se las verá conmigo.

— Sí. Pero estoy seguro que no te defraudará… Me he dedicado a enseñarle buenos modales justo para éste día.

— Solo te digo que aún no lo apruebo, primero tengo que ver si realmente se ha reformado.

— Yo tampoco lo apruebo — secundó Ginny.

Harry levantó las cejas, y sin decir nada salio del cuarto. Realmente no le importaba mucho la aprobación de Ginny, aunque volviera a ser su amiga. Él estaba orgulloso de Draco, y si requería aprobación de alguien entonces prefería que fuera la de su verdadera familia: Ron, Hermione, el profesor Lupin, la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie.

Llegó al patio, donde ya estaban puestas las mesas de la cena, lo único que faltaba era la familia y la comida.

— Buenas Tardes.

Harry volteó al escuchar el saludo de una voz conocida. El joven rubio se le acercó y se quitó los lentes oscuros.

— Disculpe, buscaba a mi novio, el señor Harry Potter, pero veo que no está por aquí.

— No lo conozco — dijo Harry — pero es posible que lo haya visto, ¿cómo es él?

— Bueno, pues es alto, bien parecido, de tez clara, cabello oscuro y alborotado, tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes y es terriblemente sexy. ¿Lo ha visto por aquí?

— No, me parece que no lo he visto, pero si quiere puedo hacerle compañía mientras lo encuentra — dijo Harry tomándolo por la cintura.

— Eso estaría bien… mientras mi novio no se entere — respondió Draco abrazándolo y lo besó.

— ¡Oh por dios!

Harry y Draco miraron hacia la puerta de la casa, donde estaba Hermione plantada mirándolos con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Hola Granger — saludó Draco.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto estás ahí? — preguntó Harry.

— Acabo de llegar — dijo Hermione, muy nerviosa —…v-vaya, quien hubiera imaginado verlos así abrazados después de c-como se querían matar en el colegio.

— ¿Entonces al fin tenemos tu aprobación, Hermione?

—… Lo voy a pensar.

— Hermione, deja de hacerte guaje. Sabemos que al final vas a terminar accediendo, sobre todo porque no siempre tienes la oportunidad de ver dos hombres tan guapos como nosotros juntos.

— ¿y todo eso qué tiene que ver con que acceda?

— Que si accedieras entonces tendrías siempre oportunidad de ver esas historias gay que amas hechas realidad

— ¡¿C-cómo sabes tú eso?!

— Hermione, he sido tu amigo por 9 años, ¿crees que no sé que te encanta leer yaoi?

— Wow, "los vicios secretos detrás de una sabelotodo" — dijo Draco.

— Callate Draco.

— ¿Y por qué me callas, Harry?

— Porque si no dejas de hablar entonces no puedo mostrarle a Hermione lo que podemos hacer con nuestras bocas además de llamarla "sabelotodo"

— ¿Acaso piensas dejarla mirar mientras con mi boca te…?

— ¡No! — Interrumpió Harry — Yo me refería a algo que podamos hacer delante de ella, como esto…

Los chicos se besaron nuevamente, y después Harry mordió el cuello de Draco, ambos observando las reacciones de Hermione, cuya cara había pasado del rosa tenue al rojo semáforo.

— ¡No me van a convencer así! ¡T-todavía no acepto su relación!

Hermione caminó dentro de la cocina, donde junto con la señora Weasley comenzó a sacar las bandejas de comida al patio. También toda la familia comenzó a salir al patio y a sentarse en la mesa. Una vez que Draco saludó a toda la familia, se sentó al lado de Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de Ron. Entonces pudo escuchar la conversación del pelirrojo con Harry.

— Harry, ¿qué es una videocámara?

— Un aparato muggle con el que se toma video, o sea, puedes grabar un momento para siempre. Es como tomar muchas fotos y ponerlas seguido para hacer que una imagen tenga movimiento, ¿por qué?

— No querrás saber.

— Yo también estoy interesado en saber por qué has preguntado, Ron — dijo Draco.

— Bueno, es que hace un rato después de que le dijiste a Hermione lo de Draco, ella dijo que le pediría a sus padres una cámara fotográfica nueva para navidad, pero justo antes de sentarnos a la mesa dijo que mejor pediría una videocámara nueva.

— Se los dije, le encanta el yaoi — concluyó Harry — ahora tendremos que cuidarnos para que no nos ponga cámaras escondidas en el cuarto, en el baño, en los salones de la facultad o en el jardín.

— ¿En los salones? — Repitió Ron — ¿En el jardín? ¡Son unos enfermos!

— ¡No somos unos enfermos!

— Sí lo somos — dijo Draco — recuerda también las veces del campo de quidditch, las del campo de soccer, en los vestidores…

— Ok ok, deja de atormentar a Ron.

La cena continuó muy animada, entre deliciosa comida, plática y risas. Lo más difícil para los chicos ya había pasado, que era decirles a sus verdaderos seres queridos, ahora lo demás no importaba. Al fin la vida de Draco había tomado un rumbo inesperado, pero bueno, y sabría que de ahora en adelante no volvería a sentirse solo y abandonado, sabía que nunca más volvería a llorar de tristeza, nunca, nunca más.


	8. Extra

Para todos los que siguieron la historia paso a paso y se quedaron con ganas de más, aqui les dejo esto. Disfrutenlo. Y gracias por leer el fic!

**Extra**

La cena había sido deliciosa. Todos habían estado tan animados que habían terminado por irse a dormir hasta muy tarde.

Para organizar a todas las visitas en su casa la señora Weasley terminó enviando al profesor Lupin al viejo cuarto de Percy, agregó una cama para Hermione en el cuarto de Ginny, una cama en el cuarto de Ron para Harry y una cama en el cuarto de los gemelos para Draco.

— Nada de sexo en mi casa, Harry — fue lo último que dijo Ron en secreto antes de todos se fueran a dormir — No intentes escabullirte, y si lo haces te pondré un maleficio de castidad para que no puedan ni verse por tres meses.

— Descuida Ron. No pensamos hacer nada mientras Hermione esté cerca.

Cada chico fue a su habitación, se metió en su cama y apagaron las luces. Harry se quitó sus lentes, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido profundamente.

— ¡Ey Harry!, despierta.

Harry abrió los ojos. No veía absolutamente nada, así que se puso sus lentes. Quien lo había despertado era uno de los gemelos, y el otro tenía amarrado a Ron.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Harry.

— Ya sabes que no nos gusta separar parejas felices, así que queremos dejarles nuestra habitación a los tortolitos.

— Y no te preocupes por nuestro hermano. No lo dejaremos escapar. Después de todo supongo que hasta a él le gustaría verlos felizmente juntos en vez de verlos así separados y tristes.

Harry se levantó de su cama, y vaciló sobre lo que debía hacer. Él le había prometido a Ron no hacer nada…

— Ya haz lo que quieras Harry — le dijo Ron como si leyera sus pensamientos— igual y sé que iba a pasar tarde que temprano.

Al ver a su amigo así, decidió entonces ir al cuarto de los gemelos donde ahora se encontraba Draco, completamente solo, pero realmente no creía que sucediera nada, pues sabía que Draco estaba cansado y él mismo se sentía con mucho sueño.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que Draco estaba despierto y sentado en su cama. Cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama de al lado.

— Esos gemelos están locos.

— Realmente creen que solo pensamos en sexo.

— En realidad tu sí, Harry. Ni siquiera yo cuando estaba en mi negocio era tan fogoso.

— Ahora me dirás que tú no eres igual de fogoso que yo. Quiero recordarte que el que hace tres semanas en nuestro aniversario bailó en tanga de cuero fuiste tú.

— Tendrías que haber visto tu cara. Así, amarrado en la silla, sin poder ni acercarte un poco… te estabas volviendo loco. Lo mejor fue cuando comenzaste a gritar para que te soltara.

— ¿Y cómo no querías que gritara que me soltaras? Te tenía sobre las piernas y no podía ni mover la cabeza para morderte… Tú lo sabías. Tenía una gran presión entre las piernas…

— Pues si, pero tampoco creí que te fueras a poner como pinche loco a gritar… En un principio si fue excitante, pero ya después cuando gritaste más fuerte pues si me dio hasta miedo.

Harry entonces se levantó de su cama y se puso de rodillas frente a Draco, que seguía sentado en la cama, luego con una mano lo obligó a agacharse para besarlo.

— Draco… es que es imposible verte y no querer comerte…

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, pero en eso Harry rompió el beso.

— ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

— "…hasta a él le gustaría verlos felizmente juntos…" — murmuró Harry, repitiendo las palabras de Fred.

— ¿Qué dices?

Harry se levantó de donde estaba, y en seguía descubrió a qué se referían los gemelos cuando habían dicho esas palabras. Por un lado de la puerta había una oreja extensibles y un ojo extensible, el nuevo invento de los gemelos para espiar. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, y detrás de ella encontró a Hermione y a los gemelos, estos últimos contando dinero.

— Ah… Hola Harry

— Debí suponerlo desde un principio…

— Perdón… ya no los volveremos a espiar, lo juro, perdón.

— A nosotros ni nos mires — dijo George — ella nos pagó.

— Perdón Harry… sé que estuvo mal… perdón.

— Olvídalo, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, Hermione. Igual y creo que Draco y yo no haremos nada más… Ambos tenemos sueño.

— Si, discúlpame… Entonces permíteme pasar por algo.

Hermione entró en la habitación, abrió un poco el armario y sacó su vieja videocámara, que estaba prendida.

— ¿Nos ibas a grabar? No tienes vergüenza, Hermione.

— Si, perdón Harry, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Buenas noches.

— Si, no hay problema, buenas noches.

Harry cerró la puerta, sacó su varita y la paso por todo el marco de la puerta para sellarla y evitar que saliera el sonido de la habitación, luego revisó cada esquina con encantamientos de rastreo y regresó a su cama.

— Tu amiga está loca.

— Lo sé, pero ya me acostumbré… Igual y preferí revisar todo para no dormir observado. Buenas noches, Draco.

— Buenas noches.

Harry se quitó los lentes y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió algo que hizo que la cama se sumiera más.

— Tengo frío.

— Estamos en verano, Draco.

— Solo era un pretexto. En realidad me he acostumbrado a sentir tu respiración en mi mejilla cuando duermes.

Aún sin abrir los ojos Harry pasó su brazo por la cintura de Draco y lo apretó contra sí, oliendo la nuca del rubio.

— Harry.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Tienes sueño?

— ¿Tú tienes sueño?

— No ¿y tú?

— Creo que lo de Hermione me quitó el sueño, pero hago la lucha por dormir.

Draco se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, y comenzó a morderle el cuello. Harry, aún sin abrir los ojos, gimió de placer. Entonces Draco se acercó a su oído y susurró — Harry… te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

— Harry…

— ¿Mmm?

— Cójeme.

Esto logró que Harry al fin abriera los ojos — Vaya… con dos días que no te veo te pones completamente loco. Y luego dices que el fogoso soy yo.

— Por favor, cójeme… Quiero sentirte…

— ¿Cómo decir que no a una petición del Principito y a esa carita de hurón?

— Olvídalo, acabas de matarme la pasión.

— Ah no, primero me despiertas, me quitas el sueño y luego me dices que siempre no, eso no lo puedo permitir.

— Lo siento — dijo Draco levantándose y se acostó en la otra cama — perdiste tu oportunidad.

— Oh, vamos Draco.

— Ya no. Ahora sí muy cómodo ¿no?, primero te tengo casi forzar para que quieras¿y ahora yo tengo que acceder sólo por que tu quieres?, pues así no funcionan las cosas.

Harry se levantó de su cama y se acercó al oído del rubio tomándolo por los hombros — ¿En serio no quieres que te coja?

— No.

— ¿En serio, Principito?

— bueno¿y ya que más te digo?, si igual lo vas a hacer. Siempre haces lo que quieres.

— Deja de actuar como resignado. No te queda.

Draco sonrió — Es que en realidad sí quiero que me cojas.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres un goloso.

— Tú lo serás, cara-rajada.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron. Se quitaron la ropa, disfrutando de sus cuerpos, de los que ninguno de los dos se hartaría jamás.

— Me encanta el brillo de tu piel bajo la luz de la luna, parece casi plateado.

— Y a mi me encanta cuando me miras así con tus ojos verdes… Me haces sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo… Acostándome con mi antiguo peor enemigo.

— Eso es porque eres un chico malo. Después de todo fuiste tú quien me pervirtió.

— No debiste dejar que te pervirtiera. Eras "San Potter", y ahora terminarás en el infierno conmigo, eso es lo que me dijeron mis padres.

— Si es contigo entonces está bien. No me importa entonces recibir "el castigo eterno".

— ¿Quieres que te castiguen?, entonces déjame comenzar con tu castigo, "San Potter".

Draco entonces se sentó sobre Harry, introduciendo el miembro de su novio en él, e inmediatamente después le agarró las manos a Harry.

— Sin manos, "San Potter".

Draco comenzó a saltar sobre Harry, y comenzó a sentir tal excitación que las manos de Harry se le escaparon. Las manos del ojiverde fueron a dar al miembro erecto de Draco, lo cual hizo gritar a rubio de placer.

Ambos terminaron por venirse, Draco en las manos de Harry y Harry dentro de Draco. Después de eso Harry tiró el condón a un lado y abrazó a Draco.

— ¿Crees que en el infierno nos dejen seguir haciendo esto? — preguntó Harry.

— No, pero mi madre me dijo que en el infierno a los sodomitas nos clavan en una barra al rojo vivo.

— Entonces estoy a salvo, porque a mí nunca me han penetrado.

— Pero como tú eres quien me sodomiza entonces a ti te lo van a cortar.

— Auch. Entonces lo usaré mucho mientras estoy aquí.

— Yo me encargaré de darle mucho uso.

— Me encantaría que fueras tú el que le diera uso por toda mi vida.

— ¿"Te encantaría que fuera"? No digas eso. ¡Claro que voy a ser yo el que le de uso! No dejaría a nadie que te pusiera un dedo encima.

— Lo sé. Eres tan celoso que les arrancarías los dedos de una mordida.

— Es tu culpa por hacerme devoto a "San Potter".

— ¿y de qué es santo "San Potter"?

— Si le tienes devoción hace cualquier deseo realidad.

Draco sonrió y se sumió en el cuello de su chico, luego le escuchó suspirar un "te amo", y dijo "yo también" antes de caer dormido. No le importaba que sus padres le hubieran dicho que era la deshonra de la familia y que acabaría en el infierno. No le importaba si se iba al infierno, ya que todo eso valía la pena por seguir despertando así en los brazos de Harry, por seguir oliendo su aroma, por seguir en un paraíso como en el que ahora se encontraba.

**FIN**

6


End file.
